Life Debt
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: After having her life saved by none other than the famous Quidditch player, Victor Krum, Hermione owes him a life debt. Not that she ever expected to see him again. Imagine her surprise when he arrives with Durmstrang for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Torn between friendship and duty, can Hermione keep Harry safe all while staying true to her bond, and budding romance, with Viktor?
1. World Cup Conundrum

AN: Due to many whiners and mistakes, I'm rewriting _Life Debt_. This will take at least two weeks or more as I've already promised to put all else on haitus excluding _The Meaning of Family_ and _Draconic Motherhood_ , however, the whoopsies in this story will bug me until I fix them. Most of the hiccups are mostly due to a few mix-ups as I was writing around 20 others at the time.

I'd also like to add that I have indeed seen the Mary Sue complaints and all I can say is that we are five chapters in and I've only just begun. I'm starting off with showing Hermione's strengths and then I'll reveal her weaknesses as we delve deeper into the story. Patience is a virtue. However, I suppose I could drop a few spoilers. If you all really want a sneak peek at what's coming, let me know and I'll post it on my tumbler profile. Same name and everything. I'll be doing that as to keep those who want the future of _Life Debt_ to remain a surprise.

Also, I remember seeing a post claiming that having such large breasts so young is impossible. Well, you're wrong. I was a DD when I was fourteen. No joke.

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

World Cup Conundrum

I jumped and dropped my book at the sound of a loud bang. Two pairs of hands were laid flat on the table in front of me. My eyes trailed up the arms they were connected to and found none other than the Weasley twins.

"Come on, Granger Danger!"

"It's time to head up to the stadium!"

I huffed at them and retrieved my book, _Magical Creatures of the World_. "Fine, but I'm taking my book with me."

"Oh no you don't!"

"You're at the World Cup!"

"You have to cheer with us!"

"For Ireland, of course."

"Bulgaria can suck Doxie eggs."

"Though their Seeker will give Ireland a good fight."

I smirked up at them, slowly slipping my book into my bag with an undetectable extension charm. A gift from my new Master. It fit in nicely with my other book, _Truths of the Animagi._ "Just for that, I think I'll cheer for Bulgaria."

Fred and George pouted and pulled at my bag. "Why are you bringing a book?"

"You can study after Ireland wins."

"Why do even need to study?"

"You already took your OWLs."

"Broke two records I heard."

"And was offered an Apprenticeship."

"From dear, old McGonagall."

"A few others, too."

"You shouldn't be studying!"

"Hermione!" Harry ran up from behind the twins to get to me. "Come on, guys. We are all waiting on you and I can't take Ron's whining anymore."

"Aw… Is Wittle Ickle Ronnikins getting impatient?"

"What do you say we cheer him up?"

Fred and George vanished outside of the tent and immediately began torturing Ron. The Weasley family laughed and followed the stream of the crowd heading towards the Quidditch arena. Harry and I trailed after them, arms looped together.

"Did you really bring a book with you?"

I patted the deceptively small bag hanging by my hip. "Yup. I'm studying… er…. different animals and how some them may contain venom or….."

Harry clasped a hand over my mouth. "We are still on summer break, 'Mione. It's okay for you to relax a little and enjoy a game of Quidditch with us. I guarantee you that your position as the Brightest Witch of the Age is completely safe. Nothing is important enough for you to miss the last professional game of the season."

' _Oh Harry, but it is important.'_ I shook my head. "I won't make any promises. If there is a lull in the match, the book comes out. It's a little… project of mine before my apprenticeship to Professor McGonagall really begins."

He snorted, "For what? Looking for a new familiar to commemorate your Transfiguration apprenticeship?"

"Look at you, Harry, using big words." I lifted my free hand and flicked my best friend's nose. "And no. Crookshanks is the most loyal companion I've ever had. Don't forget that it's because of him that Pettigrew was apprehended. Speaking of which, have you heard anything about the trial? They are going to let Sirius go, right? And compensate him for all those years in Azkaban as an innocent man? He deserves a lot more than a simple apology."

Harry brightened considerably at the mention of his Godfather, but there was a bitter sweetness to his grin. Yes, Pettigrew was apprehended and questioned through the use of Veritaserum which proved Sirius Black innocent. Harry, however, was not happy with who got credit for the rat's capture. We argued for what felt like hours that night until I finally convinced him that allowing Professor Snape to take credit was in our best interest. In my opinion, Severus deserved it. He had been blasted into unconsciousness by Harry, nearly rammed against the tunnel walls by a petty Sirius, and then placed himself between a werewolf and his students. "Yeah! He sent me a letter a few days ago. The truth has finally come out and Sirius is a free man. He said all that's left to do now is a heaping mountain of paperwork."

"That's great, Harry. I take it he won't be joining us then." I couldn't help a small smile from growing on my face. My best friend didn't much happiness growing up.

Harry's grin dimmed. "No, he couldn't make it. He said it would have been the best way ever to celebrate his freedom. To watch the World Quidditch Cup with me."

I gave his wrist a gentle squeeze. "We could take some photos. I brought a camera with me. It's a muggle camera, which means the pictures won't move, but…."

Harry waved off my offer. "It's okay. I'll just give him a play-by-play when I see him. Rub it in his face that I was there, you know?"

We were nearing the entrance to the stadium and I spotted Arthur speaking with a tall and dark haired man that looked very familiar. I bounced on the balls of my feet, tugging on Harry's arm. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Harry followed my line of vision. His face lit up like a christmas tree as soon as he saw his Godfather. "Sirus!"

The ex-convict jerked up at his name. A wide grin took over his face and he spread his arms to accept his Godson. They crashed into each other laughing and crying at their reunion, uncaring of the looks they were receiving by the other Quidditch fans. "Harry! It is so good to see you!"

"Sirius, what are you doing here? I thought you said…"

"Paperwork is all done, my accounts restored, wrongs righted. It's kind of been done for about three days now. I had Arthur swear not to breathe a word though. I wanted to surprise you." His grey eyes dimmed a little. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Are you joking?! This is the best day ever!" Harry embraced Sirius once again.

The Animagus slumped in relief and patted Harry on the back. "Not yet it isn't. Not until I watch Bulgaria crush Ireland into a snivelling pulp."

"Yeah right!" Fred and George chanted at the same time.

Arthur slapped his palm against Sirius' back. "Right than, Sirius. I want you to meet my family. That there is Fred and George. This is William, but everyone calls him Bill. This is Charlie. He is visiting from Romania. He works as a Dragon Tamer. Percy, freshly graduated and working at the Ministry. My youngest is Ginevra, or Ginny as she prefers. And I hear you already met Ron and Hermione."

Sirius nodded in greeting to each Weasley and grinned broadly at me. "Hermione! Good to see you again. Harry told me you've been forcing him to work all summer. And my my! You've gone and blossomed into a right beauty over summer! What the hell did they feed you in France?"

I rolled my eyes. "First off, I encouraged him to go over this year's spell books for our classes. One can never be too prepared. Secondly, I tasted some of the local cuisine and I highly doubt any of it improved my appearance. Lastly, it's still me: the bucktoothed brainiac of Gryffindor. At least my hair finally smoothed out. Mum always said it would happen eventually."

Sirius barked out a laugh and pulled me into a hug. As soon as our chests connected, he jumped back. His eyes fell to the round pendant hanging from a small chain. "Now what have you got there?"

I gasped and cupped the orb, hiding it from view. "Just something new."

"A lot of magic radiating from that thing. How many charms did you place on it?" His steel colored eyes didn't stray from the hidden ball.

"Just a few. Shield charms and the like. It was a… gift for obtaining my apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall." Gods, I hate lying.

"Hm." Sirius stared at my hands for what felt like an hour before dropping the subject. "Alright then, let's go! It's going to be a bit of a climb to reach our seats, and I don't want to miss the entrances. Those are the best part!"

I relaxed as we once again started moving. Arthur handed our tickets to the security detail and we were waved through. As we began climbing, my thought strayed to my new pendant and just how I came to have it.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hermione. Honey, what are you… What the bloody hell….!"_ _ **Thump**_

 _I jumped to my feet. "Dad?_

 _Instead of my voice, a high-pitched yip bounced off the walls of my room. Not a bark exactly. I didn't sound like a dog… yet I kinda did. I certainly never heard that sound before. Especially not out of my own mouth. I glanced down at my hands and saw two, tiny black paws with sharp claws peeking out from the fur. The flickering fire cuffs threw me for a loop, but it was probably just the magic making me see things. A first time shifting thing no doubt._

 _Father forgotten for the moment, I jumped and danced in place._

 _I'm an Animagus! Finally!_

 _There wasn't a word in the english dictionary, or any other dictionary, that could describe the pure elation of this moment. After weeks, months, of frustrating meditations, embarrassment over fuzzy ears and growing sodding fluffy tails, I had finally perfected the shift. I can't wait to tell Professor McGonagall! She'll be so happy!_

 _An odd, glowing ball had me tripping over my new four feet._

 _It wasn't very big. Almost as big as my fist. It resembled a crystal ball with clouds of cream frozen in elegant swirls inside the orb. Inside the sandy clouds seemed to be an explosion of color. Each new angle provided new shades and hues; like a rainbow Aurora Borealis trapped within a sandstorm or a sandy opal. It pulsed with magic, my magic, and darted in the air like a snitch. When I calmed, it calmed and simply floated midair a few feet from my face. Seeing this strange orb was weird. Stranger still that I could… feel it. Like it was an extension of me. An extra limb. Like my tails._

 _*Flashback*_

Tails.

Plural.

As in more than one.

The first time I saw them, I brushed it off as hallucinations. McGonagall warned me that some people that actually achieved their second form experienced minor hallucinations. She said she never had them herself, but she did wind up with whiskers and a tail. According to her and the books she lent me on the subject, I had nothing to worry about as long as I kept my focus. Should I have any physical characteristics of my other form, concentration will make it go away. If meditation didn't work, I could always owl her and she would deliver me to Madam Pomfrey herself.

Me being me, I refused to call for help. I could do anything I set my mind to as I've proven several times before. Mastering the art of the Animagus was trying, but I did it. Sure there were bumps along the way. My ears grew and moved to sit more a top my head than on the sides, resembling those of a dog. I had to hide them under scarves and hats for the few hours they were there. Flattening them wasn't difficult, but it dulled my heightened hearing and hurt like the bloody dickins. The tails were a little harder to hide. I was stuck indoors, a loss since I was on vacation in France at the time, and restricted to my room with the curtains drawn for damn near the entire trip.

Again… **Tails**.

Five of them to be exact

At first I thought it a fluke, a hallucination, a trick of the magic. However, I have shifted twice since then and the five tails remained.

And, Merlin, was it irritating.

No fox in the muggle world had more than one tail. Hence the reason for my current research. After searching through book after muggle book, I switched to wizarding tomes. Not only about creatures, but of Animagi and the reason why I might have extra limbs. The only answer I had come across was the Kitsune; a magical beast native to japan. A Kitsune started with a single tail upon birth and sprouted two more tails as they grew in wisdom and power. The more tails, usually meant the older the Kitsune. A Kitsune reached full maturity when they had nine tails and their fur turned white or gold. None of what the book had to say was helpful to my search for answers. No Animagus in history has ever had the form of a magical creature. No one knew why exactly, but it was a rule of thumb that every Animagus took the form of a muggle animal in which they shared the most affinities. No matter how ridiculous. McGonagall told me that one of her old colleagues' form was a sloth. Not exactly a useful Animagus. The fact stands that no Animagus can take the form of a magical creature, so there had to be another reason as to why I had four extra tails every time I shift. And the orb thing I had to wrap in charmed wire to keep it still that showed up when I became a true Animagus.

The ball wasn't so bad, I admit. I had no idea how, but it was connected with me. It magnified my magic and made my spells stronger. Because of the magic ball, I was picking up wandless magic much faster than anyone else in the Weasley family. Even Arthur was impressed by my progress while the twins and Ginny bugged me about telling them my secrets. It gave my confidence a significant boost.

And, once I had obtained my fox form, it seemed that my body flipped the pretty switch. Over the course of a few hours, my body had become slimmer, more voluptuous. I had gained generous curves, gaining a more mature womanly figure. Honestly, I knew my mother's cup size was a C, but mine had maxed out a triple D. Supposedly from my father's side of the family tree. My hair tamed from its childhood bushy mess into shiny waves and curls, just like my mother's hair. My skin was clearer, my eyes somehow lighter. The only thing I still hated was my embarrassingly large front teeth.

I made a mental note to ask McGonagall if being an Animagus affected the human appearance or if I had just grown into my looks and not noticed. My mother is a beautiful woman and always assured me that the girls in her family had awkward looks as children. 'Patience,' she'd say, 'you'll blossom into a most beautiful rose one day.'

Years of morning runs with my dad kept me from panting like the Weasleys as we climbed higher and higher within the stadium.

"Blimey dad! Just how far up are we?" Ron asked in awe.

The good mood of our group plummeted when Lucius Malfoy and his devil spawn made an appearance. The very air reeked of their expensive cologne far too heavy to be attractive. "Well, let me put it this way. When it rains, you'll be the first to know.*"

"We're seated in the Minister's box. Father and I were personally invited by Cornelius Fudge himself!*" A growl was building in the back of my throat. I stalked up the stairs to join Harry, Arthur, and Ron on the landing overlooking the Malfoy men. Both blondes had haughty sneers on their faces, looking down their noses at us even though we stood several feet above them. I took pleasure in the way Draco's eyes bulged at the sight of me. "Well well well, look at you, mudblood. Finally had some work done on that ugly face of yours? Trying to impress someone?"

I smirked down at the colorless prat. "Please, as if I'd want to associate myself with a man in love with my looks. I've just grown over the summer. Something I see you still haven't done. Both physically and mentally."

"Why you filthy, little…"

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius come up behind us and threw his arms over our shoulders. "What are you all doing down here? The game's about to start. Oh… Lucius. I thought I smelled you. It reeks of cheap cologne and month-old rubbish."

The Head of the Malfoy family's face twisted into a snarl. "Sirius Black. The stain of an Ancient and Noble line. I heard about your trial. How does it feel to know one of your dearest friends was the one to frame you for the murder of a dozen others?"

Sirius' features took on a look similar to the blood purists. It didn't look right. "It feels pretty damn good now that the rat's rotting in my old cell. How is my cousin doing?"

"Narcissa has never been happier. Our Draco is second in his class and the Seeker for Slytherin."

"Is that so? Following in Harry's footsteps, is he? And didn't Hermione here take top marks for her year? It must bruise that over inflated ego of yours knowing that a girl that grew up in the muggle world is doing better than your spawn. She has already taken her OWLs, ten total, and achieved O's on each one. Seems like your scrawny, little clone needs to up his game." Sirius glanced down at us, dismissing the Malfoys. "Come on, you two. Time to take our seats."

We nodded and moved to ascend the last flight of stairs. Lucius didn't like this and used his cane to keep Harry in place. "Do enjoy yourself tonight. While you can.*"

Sirius knocked the snake head off of Harry's hand. "Touch my Godson with that stick of yours again, I'll break it off in your arse."

We left behind the blondes in favor of claiming our seats at the very top of the stadium. The Weasley clan was already set up and waving their green and white banners in air, declaring their support for Ireland. I wandlessly changed my scarf from the Irish colors to that of Bulgaria's red and black. I cackled at the narrowed gazes of the Weasley twins. Harry and Sirius flanked me with the Diggory men, who had arrived with us and had been holding our seats, standing on the other side of Sirius.

Arthur looked pleased at his family and guests' excitement. "I told you these seats are worth waiting for!"

Right after he finished his declaration, seven men on broomsticks whizzed past us and flew into the arena. The Weasley cheered as the twins pointed out the different players. The green clad players flew straight into the sky, fireworks erupting in their wake that took the form of a leprechaun. The lights started a simple jig and waved at the crowd much to the spectators joy. Harry was having the time of his life and Sirius looked so happy making up for all the time he lost. It only got better when we spotted the red V-formation heading for the light display.

"Here come the Bulgarians!*" George bellowed with reverence. I wondered why he was so enamored with his team's opponent when one of the Bulgarians broke from the line and performed a series of stunts that had the crowd roaring. With only a Firebolt keeping him from falling to his death, one of my greatest fears, he maneuvered through the air as if he were born to fly.

My curiosity won over my indifference to the game. "Who's that?*"

"That there is the best Seeker in the world!*" Fred chanted with the rest of the spectators when his name appeared on enchanted slates between the floors. "Krum!"

Minister Fudge gave an opening speech and the game began.

Harry, Sirius, and the Weasley clan warned me from picking up my book. Their silly threats went to waste as I found myself drawn to the game. I admit my focus was more centered on the Bulgarian Seeker than the other players. Usually a passive player until the Snitch was spotted, Krum did his best to help out his teammates. He intercepted the Quaffle, took a Bludger to the face, and even took out the Irish Seeker with a Wronski Feint as Sirius called it. The poor guy broke both his broom and his arm, removing him from the match. After that, the Ireland Chasers seemed to get better and really began scoring points. I was leaning over the safety rail, my feet perched on the second bar for a better view, when Sirius spotted the Bludger heading for us.

"Duck!"

I bent backwards and breathed a sigh of relief when the Bludger sailed just over my face. I straightened my back and we all laughed. Harry's eyes grew wide and he pointed excitedly at the lone Seeker. "Look! Look! He spotted the Snitch! If he catches it now, Bulgaria wi… oh, nevermind. Ireland got another goal. Bulgaria needs to get twenty points if they're to win. They'll need a miracle. And there it is! Bulgaria just scored! They got the ball back again! Another goal! Gods, I love this game!"

I laughed at Harry's excitement, happy to see him so carefree.

We were all so focused on the man closing in on the Snitch that no one saw the Bludger until it was too late.

Cedric Diggory must have heard the ball's snarling because he spun on his heel and gasped. "Incoming!"

Something hard slammed into my back and pushed me over the rail. There was a moment of total shock for all of us before the situation fully registered.

"HERMIONE! NO!"

I felt hands try to grab me, but gravity had me and she wasn't about to let me go.

Down I went, my mouth opened in a scream, unable to make a sound at the blinding pain on my my back right rib cage. The pain was mind numbing and yet I had never been more aware of my body in my life. This was worse than Devil's Snare, worse than a life-sized and equally violent wizard's chess. I would much rather face off with a Basilisk once more, join Professor Lupin under a full moon all over again rather than ever get hit by a Bludger. Ever again. I'd rather take on Fluffy the three-headed dog.

My plummet towards earth came to a sudden stop. A thick arm wrapped around my middle and guided my bum to the slim shaft of a broom, securing me tightly against a hard and expansive chest. He, for this hardened torso could only belong to a man, veered up and my stomach flipped uneasily. I buried my face into his neck to keep myself from looking down. I hated flying. Not as much as I hated failure, but flying was a close second. We came to a stand still and he loosened his grip. In response, I dug my nails into his broad back in dread of the ground meters below us. When he realized I wasn't about to let him pull away, he tilted his head so that he could speak into my ear. "Are you… alvite?"

I released a shaky breath into his silky jersey of Bulgarian crimson. Words were beyond me, so I shook my head.

I felt his lips against my ear and the slight intake of air. Any response was drowned out by a fluttering hum. His other hand struck out and the humming stopped.

"Krum's got the Snitch! The game is over! Bulgaria wins by ten points! Krum has caught the Snitch and a damsel in distress by the look of it!"

The announcement had me risking a peek.

Indeed, my life was saved by none other than Viktor Krum. His nose was crooked and dried blood was flaking off his full lips and he appeared to be utterly surprised. The Snitch was fisted in one of his hands while his other arm was secured around my waist. The crowd was going wild, screaming suggestions at the Seeker and me. Most of them involving a kiss. Krum stared dumbstruck at the Snitch before turning to me with a look of awe and wonder. "You are good luck charm."

"I need a medic." I managed to wheeze out.

He winced in sympathy. "Bludger?"

"Oh yes." And I think it broke my rib cage. The right side, at least.

He nodded. "Hold on."

/*\\./*\\./*\\./*\

The Bulgarian Quidditch team was nice enough to stand guard over me as a medi-witch looked over and treated my ribs. Their coach addressed them in what I assumed was Bulgarian as I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Krum stayed by my side the entire time with a wide grin on his very handsome face. Now that his face was wiped clean, I could fully appreciate his masculine beauty.

Krum, Viktor Krum, was handsome in a rugged way. He had thick muscles from years of flying and training. He had a strong, square face with a trimmed goatee that framed his lovely lips. His nose was still crooked, but I think it added to his rough appeal. His deep set eyes were dark and intense in a way I have never seen before and sent shudders down my spine. His equally dark hair was cropped close to his head, leaving just enough to run my fingers through. Yes, he was quite the looker. Too bad he'd never date a girl like me. Not that I'm interested.

Nope. Who needs boys when you've got books?

"Hermione?!" Harry rushed through the doors leaving two flustered medi-witches trailing behind him. His scar was on display for all to see and people parted before him, whispering his name. All except for the Bulgarian Quidditch team who stood between me and him; a wall of muscles and glares. "Hermione, are you alright? Ron and the others are outside. Security won't let them in without your say so."

"Boys, it's okay. Let him through."

The men relaxed and stepped aside. Harry spared them a passing scowl and rushed to my side. "Hermione, are you okay? Damn it! You scared the hell out of us! I swear my heart stopped beating! How is your back?"

I batted away his hands. "I'm fine! Everything is fine. Nothing is broken, just severely bruised and the medi-witch fixed that real quick. These medi-witches have a lot of secret recipes for professional Quidditch players. They kind of have to since these airheads enjoy beating each other up mid-air all for the sake of victory."

Harry barked out a slightly hysterical laugh. He patted my leg and turned to the man that caught me. "You saved my best friend's life tonight. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Krum raised a hand to stop him. "No zanks needed. Ve von because of pretty girl."

I tensed at his nonchalant tone. Well… as nonchalant as he could get with his heavy accent. My face and neck heated at the way he complimented me. He called me pretty as if he were commenting on the weather. As if I had been called beautiful all my life and he assumed I was sick of hearing it. Sure, my hair is now tame and I grew some serious curves, but it was all still relatively new. I'm so used to having my appearance as the butt of the joke. Hearing a man adored by thousands of fans and considered one of the top Bachelors of the wizarding world call me pretty was almost too good to be true. I waited for him to laugh and say he was kidding, but he didn't. He kept his eyes on me, searching for any signs of pain or distress. At the moment, I'm sure he would have punched Harry if I asked.

The witch in charge of my healing approached my bedside with a confident stride. Her face was expressionless, revealing nothing of her thoughts on my self-proclaimed bodyguards or The Boy Who Lived. "Miss Granger, I have finished the paperwork. All I need is your signature and the signature of your guardian then you're free to go."

I nodded and grasped Harry's forearm. "Could you go get Arthur?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Don't go off Basilisk hunting or anything like that."

I rolled my eyes. "One time and you never let me live it down."

Harry shot me a mock glare. "I still haven't forgiven you for the werewolf fiasco."

"I want to leave, Harry. You know I hate hospitals."

"Really? You spend an awful lot of time in them for someone who hates them."

"Look who's talking!" I shooed him off to retrieve my guardian for the evening. He left without another word, cackling all the way to the door. I glanced over at Krum and found him in wide eyed shock. As were his teammates. "What?"

"Basilisk? You took on Basilisk? And verevolf?"

Sometimes I forget that normal teenagers don't go looking for trouble. Maybe fourth year would be the one without murderers and monsters. Or monstrous murderers. "Long story. Let's just say I would do anything to protect my friends."

Krum blinked owlishly a few times and smiled wistfully. "Harry iz lucky. I vould give anyzing to have a voman like you."

I sat up straighter at the implication of a romantic relationship between me and The Boy Who Lived. "No! You got it all wrong! Harry is a brother to me! Just… ew."

Krum slumped in relief. "Zank Merlin."

I was about ask him why he felt gratitude to a long dead wizard when Arthur, Harry, and the medi-witch converged at my bedside. "Miss Granger? Your signature?"

I signed the proffered parchment and the medi-witch left. "Can I leave now?"

Arthur beamed happily. "Of course we can! We'll be waiting outside while you collect your things. Mr. Krum. Gentlemen." Arthur wiggled his fingers and left to rejoin his family. Harry backed off to give me a moment with my savior. I hopped off the bed, my back no longer throbbing, and stretched.

"Thank you, Mr. Krum. I…"

"Viktor." He corrected me. "Pleaze… call me Viktor, Her-my-own-ninny."

I giggled at the butchering of my name. I would have torn into anyone else, but I could forgive him. His thick accent must make it difficult. "You know, I'm not one for nicknames, but I think I can make an exception for the man that saved my life."

He got to his feet and faced me with his chest puffed out and his thumbs in his trouser pockets. "I vill call you Mila. Until I get name right."

Viktor was speaking as if we would see each other again. This stumped me. Why would a professional athlete want to spend time with me? I wasn't a huge fan of his nor was I a supporter of Quidditch. In fact, I couldn't really care less about the sport. The only reason I attended school games was for Harry. What would we even talk about? I opened my mouth to ask him just what he meant when Harry poked his head out from behind a wall. I was getting a little sick of being interrupted. "Hey 'Mione. Press is outside and they're asking about you. Well, the girl Krum saved. They don't know who you are yet and I think they'll do anything to find out."

"Shit! Harry, do you have your cloak?"

He shook his head apologetically. I growled in frustration, damning the Trace on my wand. Otherwise I would have disillusioned myself. If there is anything I despise more than anything else, it's paparazzi. I could've used wandless magic but the nurse warned me to take it easy for the night.

One of the Beaters, Ivan I believe, came up with the same idea. He pulled out his light brown wand and twirled it between his fingers. "I… hide you? Spell…?" He spat out what I assumed to be a curse.

"I know what you mean and yes, that would would be lovely. Thank you."

Ivan gave me a broad smile and cast the Disillusionment Charm. I shuddered at the uncomfortable sensation of a raw egg cracking on top of my head, but the charm worked. My body and clothes changed to match my surroundings. "There's no way I'll get past them like this. Harry, I'll need a distraction."

Viktor stepped between me and my friend. "I vill be…. Diz-track-shun. Vulturez cannot rezist me. You and friend can sneak past."

Wow, Viktor was being very helpful. "Thank you, Viktor."

He shrugged and started for the entrance. We all could hear the press getting antsy. "Be ready to go, da?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. When he was low enough, taken completely by surprise, I pressed a grateful kiss on his cheek. His face flushed a violent red and continued on his way to the doors.

Ivan disillusioned Harry as well and we followed Viktor through the doors. Just as he predicted, the press swarmed around Viktor as soon as they spotted him. Getting past them was easier than levitation. We met up with the Weasleys, keeping to the shadows until we reached the tent. Arthur removed the charm and the questions began.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you alright?"

"How's your back?"

"What's Krum like?"

"How did it feel falling into that hunk's arms?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Please tell me you flirted with him!"

"Tell me you didn't."

Harry inserted himself between me and the Weasleys. "Back off, guys. Give her room to breathe. Hermione is fine. She and Krum seem to be on friendly terms."

"Move over boys! Me and 'Mione are about to have a girl talk!" Ginny barreled her way past Harry and gripped me by the arms. She used her abnormal amount of strength to drag me to our bunks. She closed the curtains and faced me with a Cheshire grin. "Alright. Spill it, girl! I want every last detail! What is Krum like? Was he a sweetheart or is he an arrogant prat like Malfoy? Did he kiss you? Did you exchange addresses and promise to write? Come on then! Tell me everything!"

"Well… Viktor is rather…"

Her grin somehow grew wider. "Ah. You two on a first name basis?"

"Stop interrupting me or I won't tell you anything." Ginny pinched her thumb and forefinger together and dragged them across her lips. Something I taught her, along with a few other muggle things. "Okay. Viktor was very sweet. His english isn't that great. I found it to be a rather endearing trait on him. And his accent is just lovely. He caught me, and the Snitch, and decreed that I was good luck. He took me to the hospital, he and his team guarded me, and then he distracted the press so me and Harry could leave. There was no declarations of love or promises of marriage. Sorry to disappoint you, but we parted ways as acquaintances and will probably never see each other again."

Ginny groaned and fell on her back beside me. "You gotta give me more than that! What did it feel like to be in the arms of the greatest professional Seeker in the world?"

"I wasn't focused him, more the ground that was a few hundred meters below me."

Ginny snorted. "Oh come off it. It wasn't that far of a drop. Besides, Krum looked like he had a pretty tight hold on you. You two looked awfully snug."

Arthur renched the curtain aside. "We're under attack. Everyone get outside and start running for the forest. Now!"

"No rest for the wicked." I quoted grudgingly as Ginny and I followed her father out of the tent. My hopes for a quiet year went down the proverbial drain as our group fought and failed to stick together as we ran away from Death Eaters. We lost Harry to the panicked stampede. Then Bill. Amos Diggory was lost as well and his son, Cedric, parted with us in an effort to find him. The rest of us just lost sight of each other.

I followed Arthur's instructions and ran for the forest. It would be pointless to search for my friends in this mess. I ran with the crowd, keeping my head down and avoiding stray spells. A wandless Protego had saved me a few times. Though wandless magic was considered less powerful than those with, my Star Ball more than made up for it. Not once did my shield falter. I was feeling rather woozy though. Damn potions and damn the right masochist that created bludgers!

After what felt like an eternity, I was in the protection of the woods. I spent hours more gathering the Weasleys together. The Diggory men found us and the party was back together again.

Save one.

Always one.

"Where the hell is Harry?"

Sirius, upon arriving and _not_ seeing his godson, turned around and started prowling the area in search of his godson. Ginny was pacing a path into the dirt and Arthur was beside himself with worry. Ron was leaning against a tree, standing over his older brothers as Bill healed a nasty burn that Charlie got on his arm. Bill tried to soothe me. "Stop worrying, 'Mione. He'll find us."

Sick of waiting, I abandoned the boulder I had been sitting on. "I'm going back. No doubt Harry got himself knocked out and is need of rescuing again."

"I'm coming, too." Ron trailed after me.

Arthur tried to stop us, but no one was going to keep me from finding Harry. It didn't matter that he was The Boy Who Lived or that he was a talented duelist or even that he was a boy and I a girl. Harry was a true Gryffindor in the sense that he didn't think before throwing himself into dangerous situations. He was ruled by his emotions and that made him vulnerable to manipulation. It is my duty as both his friend and his protector that I be there to talk him down from his rages and watch his back when he doesn't listen. It is my job to take care of him because he certainly doesn't do it. As to his embarrassment about being saved by a girl, he can suck it up and ignore his teasing peers. Society can go fuck itself anyway. Who said a woman couldn't save the day?

By the time we backtracked to the open field, the sea of tents was nothing more than smouldering ash. Charred sticks stuck out of the ground like gravestones. It was hard to tell where one tent ended and another began. Ron and I never strayed too far in our search for Harry. I was reluctant to call out to him in fear of attracting undesired attention of possible Death Eaters, but that wasn't stopping Ron. A sudden green light in the sky provided enough illumination to see our shaggy haired friend crouching among the smouldering remains of a tent. He was looking out over the field. I followed his sight, but didn't see anything.

"Harry! There you are!"

After scouring the area for any dangers, I focused my concern on Harry. I drew him into a hug and checked his body for any injuries. "You worried me sick, you prat!"

He didn't reply. Instead he gaped at the sky. At the green Death Mark moving among the stars.

That settled it. We definitely weren't having a quiet year.

* * *

I'll post edited chapter 2 when I can.

If anyone wants spoilers for this story, let me know and I'll put them up on my tumbler page.

-SPN :3


	2. Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter 2

Tri-Wizard Tournament

The train sped along the tracks smoothly, taking us from King's Cross to Hogsmeade Station in Scotland. The Golden Trio, as we were dubbed by society, occupied a cabin. Neville and Seamus had stopped by for a while to talk about the World Cup. They heard about Krum's impromptu rescue and asked us if we had a clue of who the mystery dame was. We had all agreed to keep my identity secret. I was reading over the newspaper, _The Quibbler_ for I didn't like the way some Rita Skeeter portrayed the 'fall of '94', when Harry started talking about the man he saw.

"Sirius said he'll look into it. He used to be an Auror, you know. He said the Ministry has offered him his job back, but he seems unwilling to take it again."

I snorted humorlessly. "I don't blame him. The people he trusted and worked with everyday threw him into Azkaban without so much as a trial. I wouldn't be too keen on rejoining a group after they all turned their backs on me either . You did tell him about those dreams you've been having right?"

My eyes narrowed on the guilty tilt of his head. "No… I just…"

I folded the newspaper and set aside, leaning forward in my seat. "You have to tell him, Harry. There is no such thing as coincidence. Your dreams and the attack at the World Cup are connected somehow. I know it and Sirius will see it, too."

I gave Harry some parchment and let him use my ink and quill. He tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg and directed her out the window with instructions to find his Godfather.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about the World Cup. Ron's admiration for the Bulgarian Seeker was blown into full scale adoration. He spoke nonstop about how brave and heroic Viktor was and how he would have made a damn good Gryffindor. 'Because there's no way he would be Sorted into any other House, right?'. The boy gave a blow-by-blow account of my fall and rescue. He said that the screens around the stadium had displayed Krum catching me and the Snitch. "It was bloody amazing! If you had turned your face, the whole stadium would have seen you. Why are we keeping it secret again?"

"Because I don't want to be hounded by the press, Ronald." I angrily snapped my paper and showed them the Sports article. "Honestly, how could you be so thick? Do you see what they're saying? If they find out it was me, they'll be breaking down the doors to harass me about me 'secret relationship' with Viktor! I'll never get a moment's peace."

Ron stared at me as if I were speaking advanced arithmancy. "Are you kidding? You'll be as bloody famous as Harry! It's only a matter of time before they find out that you broke two world records. Might as well drop that you're the girl saved by Krum."

Crookshanks sensed my growing anger and hissed at the ginger. "No Ron. Not 'might as well' as you so put it. Being the holder of the youngest and highest mark holder of the OWL exams will get me an interview and a day in the paper. I am perfectly fine with that. A rumored affair with a professional, not to mention the youngest, Seeker in the world will have me in the public's eyes for weeks if not months. Every owl I send, every word I write, every far off look will be considered proof that I am desperately in love with, and I quote, the Bulgarian Bon Bon! You may be okay with having your name slandered and such by those who have never even met you, but I'm not! Forgive me, Harry. That must really suck."

Harry ignored us and continued snacking on one of my pumpkin pasties. I didn't care that he was digging into my stash, so long as he left the sugar quills alone.

The train reached Hogwarts a little earlier than usual. The evening sun was shining brightly over the small town. Thanks to the official release of Sirius, Harry could now go to Hogsmeade without using secret pathways. He was looking at the buildings with bright eyes. I assumed the town would feel different to him knowing that he didn't have to sneak around it anymore. We joined Ginny, Neville, and Seamus in a carriage for Hogwarts. They asked me questions about the curriculum this year and I answered dutifully. After reading all the books for this year's classes and passing my OWLs, I took pride in the fact that my Housemates came to me for answers.

Still, for all I knew, I needed answers of my own. Like how many times I'd have to shift before my eyesight in my second form would stop being loony. I reached into my deceptively small bag in search of the _Truths of the Animagi_ book I purchased not long before the World Cup. I tagged along with the Weasley family to do my school shopping and I saw it while browsing the Magical Creatures section. I got it to further study my 'kind', hoping it would hold some answers for me. The last time I remember opening it was in the hospital. I was extremely bored and the medi-witches refused to let me go until my tests proved I was healthy and fit. My digging yielded my _Magical Creatures of the World_ book, but not the other. I tried searching for it some more, going as far as to call for it verbally, but it wasn't in my bag. Which meant I left it back in the hospital. I buried my face into my hands and groaned in pitiful frustration.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

I didn't look up at Neville. I was too busy wallowing in my stupidity. "I left my book back at the World Cup."

Ron was practically giddy. "Blimey! Hermione Granger, the uppity know-it-all, forgot one of her school books?! Bloody hell, someone mark the calendar!"

I heard the sound of a harsh slap and his grunt of pain and still refused to look up. "It wasn't a school book. It was…. more of a side project. Something I got for me."

Harry rubbed my back trying to sooth me. Always such a sweetheart when it came to my feelings. Sometimes. "It's okay. I could get you a new one if you want. My dad's family left me with an impressive chunk of change. It would be nothing to replace your book."

"It's not the book itself. I wrote notes in the margins. Notes I'd prefer no one else to see." They'd either think I was crazy and lock me away or mock me. Hermione: an Animagus with a tail as bushy as her hair. My hair wasn't so bushy anymore, but no doubt everyone will assume I couldn't take the teasing and drenched my hair in sleak-eazy.

"Well… then…." Harry paused to think. "Can't you just get a new one?"

I heaved a sigh and nodded. "I guess I have to anyway. I have to start my research all over again. At least it's not a new potion or anything. Someone might pull a Lockhart."

The carriage shook with the laughter of my friends. The sun was still shining as we hopped out of the cabin and started our hike up to Hogwarts. I glanced curiously at the Thestral (knowledge courtesy of _Magical Creatures of the World)_ that pulled the carriages. It was black and boney and looked more like something out of a child's nightmares than an actual beast. It seemed docile enough so I gave it a grateful pat. It wickered and nudged my hand. I rejoined my friends after noting the strange looks I was getting from other students. No one in my group asked questions and I wasn't going to mention petting the Thestral. They all were happy enough to trek to the Great Hall in silence. We came upon a large crowd gathering near the windows. Harry and Ron leaped into the fray with Seamus and Ginny hot on their heels. Neville and I wiggled our way through to get a peek at what all the fuss was about.

My mouth fell open in awe of the pegasi drawn ornate carriage drawing closer to the castle. The students around chattered excitedly, making guesses about who occupied the flying cabin. It must have been someone important to make such a grand entrance. I was just thinking that nothing could possibly top it when Harry cried out and pointed to the lake. Not a moment later, a giant ship burst from the depths sending waves crashing to the shore. The sails unfurled and revealed a red image of a two headed phoenix. The seal looked familiar, but I couldn't quite grasp the significance of the symbol. I suppose we'd learn of it at the feast. Dumbledore couldn't exactly hide it.

The Great Hall was buzzing with whispered conversations that silenced long enough to listen to the newest Sorting. As soon as the last child was seated, Dumbledore took his place behind the golden podium. He raised his hands to quiet the room. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts. Now that we're all settled and Sorted, I'd like to make a few announcements." Filch slipped in through the doors and jogged down the aisle. "Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but will also be home to some very special guests." Filch had finally reached the podium and whispered to Dumbledore. They shared a quick conversation before the Headmaster sent him back down the aisle. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The students gasped and whispered their excitement to one another. Dumbledore continued to speak over them. "For those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools to participate in a series of contests to which three students are selected to compete. Just to be clear: if you are chosen, you stand alone. Believe me when I say that these contests are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later. For now, please help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Acadamy and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a group of organized, blue silk-clad ladies strolled into the Hall as if they owned it. They captured masculine attention by sighing suggestively and pushing out their chests. The only boy trailed after them, winking at a few girls and dazzling them with a silent Avis Charm, commanding charming blue birds to sing sweetly into their ears. Ginny and I were not amused and watched with thinly veiled disgust as the arrogant tarts paraded themselves in front of the male populace. At the end of their little show, boys applauded and whistled their appreciation. Dumbledore silenced them. "And now our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

Muscular men donned in red and gray stormed into the Hall, banging their staffs on the ground and executing poor kendo moves like a bunch of children playing warrior. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they weren't actually fighting anyone. At least they are nice to look at or they might've been completely useless.

"Blimey, it's him! It's Viktor Krum!"

Ron's voice cracked and his eyes followed the muscular Seeker down the room. The man spared no glances to the people around him, exuding confident determination that had many girls swooning in their seats. Two young men blew on their wands and conjured fire in the shape of a phoenix. Much more interesting than blue birds and butterflies in my opinion, not that anyone is asking. Viktor and his peer parted from Karkaroff and joined their class before they reached the dais. Dumbledore and the man hugged, showing that they were on friendly terms. A group of four men trailed after, levitating a pretty gilded tower of silver and gold behind them to set at the foot of the dais. Headmaster Dumbledore placed his hand on the gleaming metal. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the champion that survives the three tasks. Three. Extremely. Dangerous. Tasks. Due to the dangers of these contests, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch, has been kind enough…"

The cloudy ceiling lit up with lightning. Thunder roared inside the Great Hall, growing louder the sound echoed off the stone walls. I was on my feet with my wand in hand. Recalling the counter spell from my research from first year, I aimed my wand at the sky and silently cast the Charm. Red lightning shot from my wand and the storm cleared. However, my own wand was not the only one to cast the spell. My eyes followed where the second spell had come from and landed on a rather ugly man with a big blue eye that was focused on me. It did not move as he greeted Dumbledore. From the friendly one-armed hug, I deduced that they knew each other. Dumbledore released him to pin me with his twinkling gaze. "Alastar Moody, I'd like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger. She will be one of your students in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Granger here has broken, not one, but two world records and earned herself an Order of Merlin for it. She has completed all her OWLs in her third year and received the highest marks in recorded history."

The House of Gryffindor lost its mind while Professor McGonagall preened proudly at the success of her star student. I performed a sweeping bow for my adoring public and earned another round of applause. Ron didn't look too thrilled, but Harry was supporting me with a bright smile and loud whistling. I think he was just happy to not be the one in the limelight for once. As much as I hated the attention, I would go along with it to keep Harry comfortable. I took my seat, but not before shooting a smirk at a few scowling Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Especially the Ravenclaws.

A gray haired man in dark Ministry robes joined the Headmaster in front of the podium, giving me a warm smile. I remembered him from my medal ceremony. He, along with a few other Ministry lackeys, were frothing at the mouth as they asked me my plans for the future. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, any student who is under the age of seventeen will not be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final."

His voice was lost in the ensuing chaos of enraged teenagers. Fred and George were the most vocal about the unfairness of the Ministry's new age limit. Draco had lost his cocky, uncaring demeanor to shout his distaste. Even Ginny was upset. It looked like I was the only one who saw the reason in the age limit. Finally, Dumbledore had enough and used the Sonorous spell to silence the children. With a wave of his hand, the jeweled casing melted and vanished to reveal what looked to be a stone goblet with runes etched around the lid. Blue flames erupted from the cup, casting Mr. Crouch and the Headmaster in an eerie light that made Dumbledore's eyes even brighter. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to submit themselves into the Tournament must merely write their names upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour Thursday evening. Do not do so lightly, for once chosen, there is no going back. As of this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

The foreign guests claimed their seats, Durmstrang with the Slytherins (Ron was most displeased) and Beauxbatons with the Ravenclaws, and the feast appeared on the tables. I was enjoying my lovely dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes when Ron disturbed my peace. "Bloody hell. Snape just smiled. He smiled! What do you suppose he and Karkaroff are talking about? Sharing methods of torturing children?"

"Professor Snape and High Master Karkaroff, Ronald. And it's none of your business what they're talking about. They might be old friends reconnecting."

"Yeah, over the misery of innocent children."

I shot a glare at the redheaded witless wonder and continued eating. Until Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I think Krum is staring at me."

"Hm?" I twisted my torso so that I could get a look at the table behind me. The first thing I spotted was the blindingly white hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked as proud as a bloody peacock as he ran his mouth to none other than the Bulgarian Seeker. It looked as if Malfoy had yet to realize that his idol wasn't paying attention to him. The man's attention was indeed on the Gryffindor table. Though his eyes didn't appear to be focused on Harry. When he saw me looking, he smiled brightly and waved. I giggled at his exuberance and waved back. "There, see Harry? He just remembers us from the World Cup. We should go say hi to him. Offer to show him and his classmates around."

Harry's nose scrunched at the thought of approaching the Slytherin table. "Maybe later when he's not surrounded by snakes."

Ginny nudged me. "I think he likes you."

"What?"

Ginny jerked her head towards the Durmstrang students. "Krum! I don't think he was staring because you're a familiar face. I think he likes what he sees."

Ron snorted, "Yeah right. No one in the right mind would look at Hermione and like her. Even if he did, she'd chase him off soon enough. She's a right menace!"

I pushed away my plate. "I'm going to the library. I need to restart my research."

Harry stopped glaring at Ron long enough to be polite and ask about my newest project. "What are you researching, Hermione?"

"Nothing of consequence." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just the process of becoming an Animagus and the side effects on the wizard's daily life."

The Boy Who Lived grinned. "Are you trying to become an Animagus?"

I crossed my arms in defense. "Maybe. It's my choice and last year's near debacle with Sirius had me thinking that maybe having a second form wouldn't be so bad. Being an animal could grant me access to places I am usually not allowed and gives me an advantage. No one has problems talking in front of a supposedly dumb animal. Unless you're a polar bear in the middle of Ireland. _That_ would draw some unwanted attention."

Ginny did a spit take, spraying her pumpkin juice all over Ron and poor Neville. "Or worse: you could be wind up being a whale. A whale! Can you imagine that?"

I climbed over the bench and stood up. "Yes yes, very funny. Now if you excuse me, I want to go find a promising book so that I can buy it on the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry. Ginny. Neville. Bookends."

Fred and George snickered and offered mocking finger waves. As soon as I turned, I heard the multiple slaps on a startled Ron. My friends harshly berated Ron for his careless words as I started down the aisle. In all honesty, I knew he was right. I am no radiant beauty and I can be pretty irritating to those who are too stupid to keep up with my passion for learning. I even managed to chase Harry off a time or two, and he's the sweetest boy I know. Sure, I was no longer bucktoothed and all my baby fat had melted away, but I was still plain looking compared to those like Ginny and Greengrass. Even though I knew the truth about my looks, Ron's words still hurt.

I shook my head to clear away the pointless thoughts. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of my looks. Beauty is only skin deep. It's personality that really matters. Besides, who cares if anyone fancies me at the moment? I have school to worry about. I am miles ahead of my class. The only reason I'm not taking my NEWT classes is because Harry wouldn't be in them. That boy needs all the help he can get. If it weren't for me, he'd be getting Trolls on everything due to half-arsed homework. If that boy put half as much effort in his other classes as he did in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd be right below me in grades. He could be quite clever when he actually tried. Yet still rather oblivious.

"'Ello."

I jumped and shrieked in surprise, spinning mid-air to see who had dared to sneak up on me. Seeing the amused expression of Viktor Krum, I relaxed. "Viktor… Hi. Um… Do you have a reason for nearly giving me a heart attack?"

"I am… sorry. I did not mean to… scare you. I have somezing zat belong to you." He pulled his arm out from behind his back. Staring bashfully at the ground, he held out my missing book. "You… leave it in hozpital. I…. hoped I vould see you again. To return."

I gently pried the book from his grasp and hugged it to my chest. "Thank the Gods! I was so upset when I couldn't find it! Thank you for returning it to me, Viktor. That was very sweet of you. How did you know we would meet again?"

His cheeks were stained in a subtle pink. "I did not know… I just… see book and hold it." He finally met my gaze and gave me a soft smile. "I am… happy to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you as well. How was your trip to the castle? You came by ship right? The one in the Black Lake? I hope the Giant Squid didn't give you much trouble."

His eyes widened in shock. "Sqvid?"

I held out my hands, as if approaching a wild animal. "No need to panic! He's harmless, I assure you! He has never harmed anyone. I swear."

Viktor choked out a laugh and crossed his, his eyes sparkling with mirth once more. "So… any ozer animalz you vant to tell me?"

"Well, there's a nest of acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest. Hence the reason it is off limits. A giant, three-headed dog with a rather nasty attitude problem, also in the Forbidden Forest. I know Hagrid keeps a slew of magical and non-magical creatures in his care. He really loves them, you see. Oh, and we did have a Professor that also happened to be a werewolf. He is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor we've ever had and we mourn his loss."

His dark eyes widened and grew somber. "Oh, I am sorry vor…"

"Oh no! He's not dead. He.… people are really prejudiced against werewolves, you know? A lot of parents didn't want him teaching their kids. Total rubbish if you ask me. Werewolves are people just like us with a bit of a hairy problem once a month."

His smile returned three-fold. "I am happy to hear you zink zat vay. One ov vriend's vriend iz verevolf. Bulgaria much understanding ov verevolf."

I was nodding, about to go on a rant about corrupted the Ministry was and how unfairly they treated others, when movement behind Viktor's shoulder had me slamming the brakes. "Well Viktor, it seems that I'm keeping you from your dinner. And it looks like your friends are calling you over."

He paled and turned to peek at his friends. Each one was smirking mischievously and waving at me. I tried to wave back, but Viktor blocked them from my vision. "Pleaze come zit vith me. Zey vill pounce ven you leave."

I hummed and patted his cheek. "You're the world's youngest professional Seeker. I think you can handle a few teenagers."

"Don't leave me vith zem." He grabbed my hand tightly. "Vy don't you tell me of ze Bazilisk you face. Or ze verevolf. Don't leave me. I'll share my dez… dezzert vith you."

I was going to give in and just go sit with the man when Draco decided that he was Krum's new guardian. "Hey Krum, don't let her touch you. You don't want to dirty yourself with that mudblood filth." His possy snickered.

"Maybe later, Viktor." I growled and pulled away from Viktor's grip, smirking down at the cocky prat. "You know, Malfoy? It is very difficult for me to take you seriously when you go running to daddy to solve all your problems!"

I turned on my heel and laughed along with the rest of Gryffindor. The ones heard my comeback anyway. I had been sitting on that one for awhile. Now I could sit back and enjoy his ridicule. There were a few others I came up with over the summer. Maybe I'll share them with Harry. He's the one Draco goes after most.

I was so caught up in my moment of victory over the bleached blond that I didn't hear it coming. I didn't even think Malfoy would try anything in front of the entire school. "You filthy, little mudblood! Densaugeo!"

Though I knew it was too late, I reached for my wand to cast a Protego. I can't believe I'm about to be humiliated in front of Viktor. I watched in horror as the violet light came closer…

And hit an invisible barrier.

The bubble around me flashed a dusty purple before fading. Movement to my right had me gawking at Viktor, wand out and pointed at me. He lowered his wand, ending the spell. He rushed over to me, running his hands and eyes over me to check for any injuries. When he saw that I was alright, he turned a seething glare on a pale snake. "Пикльо! Coward! Attacking a voman vhile her back iz turned iz dizguzting!"

Draco's face dropped. He looked so… beaten down. Horrified. Crestfallen that his hero despised him for attacking someone he deemed lower than dirt. His eyes flickered through many emotions before settling on rage. All of it focused on me. "You can't hide behind him forever, mudblood."

Viktor straightened to his full height, towering over Malfoy and his drones. I enjoyed the flash of fear in their eyes. "Iz zat a threat, boy?"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the Seeker's arm. "Calm down, Viktor. I didn't learn how to fight by watching. I can take whatever they dish out at me and give it right back."

Viktor appeared completely shocked by this revelation. Then he just got angrier. He started shouting something in bulgarian, inciting his classmates ire and soon all of Durmstrang was directing their fury at the Slytherin prince and anyone who dared to defend him. Even though no one besides them and their High Master understood a single word they said, they still made a frightening sight.

Speaking of authority figures, the Professors were coming to investigate and break up the brewing skirmish. Violence was pulsing in the air and it wasn't long until someone threw the first punch. A tug on my arm had me facing Harry and Ginny. The two had fought their way through the crowd to get to me. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's get you out of here."

Viktor felt me being pulled away and tried to lash out at Harry. Karkaroff immediately pulled Viktor back. He and Snape were fighting to keep Viktor's arms from swinging.

That is until he shouted something in bulgarian.

The Durmstrang men, and female triplets I just now noticed, went silent. Karkaroff loosened his hold on Viktor's arm and stared at him with wide eyes. Snape looked equally puzzled and irritated, but released Viktor as he was no longer thrashing for freedom. Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress finally got into the center of the fray. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with knowledge and humor whilst McGonagall was sparking with fury. "What is the meaning of this? Unless you want me to start handing out detentions, on the first day of the year might I add, then I suggest…!"

Karkaroff's voice was thick with a russian accent, but his english was understandable. "Mr. Krum has invoked the right of life debt."

The room itself seemed to gasp. Silence dominated the Hall for a mere moment before the whispers started. A life debt? With who? Why now? What _is_ a life debt?

McGonagall snapped her jaw shut and leveled a stern gaze on poor Viktor. "Who?"

Viktor lifted a hand.

And pointed right at me.

The students grew louder. Speculation began and questions from my own mind were thrown at one another.

"Hermione Granger? Is he joking?"

"When did he save her life?"

"I know the Densaugeo hex. It wouldn't have killed her."

"So why is he laying claim to her life?"

"What do you think he's gonna make her do?"

Poor Harry was lost. More so than Longbottom. "I'm sorry. What's a life debt?"

Dumbledore waved a hand towards the duel doors. "Why don't we take this in my office. Mr. Krum. Miss Granger. High Master Karkaroff."

Try as I might, I could not hold onto Harry forever. McGonagall herded me along after Dumbledore with Karkaroff and Viktor trailing behind. The four of us walked through the corridors and up flights of stairs until we came upon the stone griffin guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore all but skipped up to the statue. "Gummy Bear." The griffin stepped aside and allowed passage up the stairs and into the structured chaos that was Dumbledore's office. The last time I was in here was in second year when I demanded entrance to defend Harry. Odd inventions that whirred and hummed and puffed out smoke were scattered about the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and hanging above them were slumbering paintings of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses that were long dead. The only one awake and aware was ex-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black, a particularly nasty pureblood with the same narrow-minded view as the rest of his bloody family. And I do mean his entire family. Fucking inbreds.

Dumbledore took his seat behind the lone desk in the room and steepled his hands together in the cluttered surface. "Now, Mr. Krum, tell me exactly how our Miss Granger owes you a life debt."

"He saved me, sir. At the World Cup." I rushed to explain. I wanted to get through this quickly so that I could ask my questions. "I was knocked over the railing by a Bludger. If Krum hadn't caught me, I would have died on the arena floor. Can someone tell me what's going on? What is a life debt and what does it have to do with Viktor and me?"

McGonagall gave me a rare, comforting smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. It didn't soothe me. "A life debt is a bond between two people that is created when one saves the life of the other. In the old days, the rescuer would invoke the bond and that would place the person they rescued in their care while they paid off their debt. In some cases it was as simple as housework and other cases had them… Well, let's just say that…."

Phineas intervened with sadistic glee. "What she means to say, girlie, is that you are in that boy's service. His wish is your command until the bond between you is satisfied. You are to follow his every order as if it came from the Gods themselves. To refuse an order is to forfeit your life."

"Black!" McGonagall snapped at the painting. She turned to me and tried to soothe away the horror that was etched into my face. "Be calm, my dear. No need to worry."

"No need to worry? Viktor could order me to fail all my classes and I'd have to follow his orders or I'll die! Don't tell me not to worry! This is a perfect time to worry!"

Viktor harrumphed, drawing my attention to him. "I vould do no such zing."

"He's right." Phineas his two pence. "I remember this one lad who saved this lady's life. Had her birth him three heirs before her life debt was repaid."

I inhaled a shriek of despair. Viktor's expression darkened with anger. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the frame. "I vill zet fire to you!" Phineas scowled and he walked out of the painting to who knows where. Viktor slipped his wand back into his pocket before turning back to me. "I vill not make you do such zing. I call life debt to protect you vrom ze annoying boy."

Dumbledore watched all of this with sparkling eyes. "As honorable as your intentions were, Mr. Krum, you still invoked the right of life debt. What is it that you wish Miss Granger to do? Just know that she is still a student at my school and I will object any unsavory favors you may wish to thrust on her."

Viktor mulled over his thoughts before answering. "I do not know. She iz in my care now. To attack her iz to attack me and I vill not take harm of her lightly."

McGonagall was not impressed. "You forget that she is also your responsibility now. Her health, mental and physical and emotional, fall on you."

Dumbledore glanced at a clock on the wall. "My my, it has gotten rather late. May I suggest that, since Mr. Krum does not have a method of payment in mind, he and Miss Granger can meet later and negotiate the terms and conditions of their bond. For now, I do believe both of you need to head to your dormitories. A good night's sleep certainly couldn't hurt. Professor McGonagall, could you escort Miss Granger to her dorm? I'll lead these men to their ship."

We parted with well wishes and I left the office after McGonagall. We walked through the halls with purpose when I recalled my former predicament. No better time than the present. We were alone in the corridors, after all. "Professor, I have a question about Animagi. I shifted into my second form…"

McGonagall brightened considerably. "Excellent! So which form did you take? Was it an owl as we guessed? I wouldn't be surprised. They are a symbol of knowledge and you, my dear, have that in spades!"

I blushed at my favorite teacher's praise. "Uh… no. I'm not an owl. Not if my bushy tails are anything to go by. I think I fox? I haven't gotten a chance to look in a mirror. Anyway, I wanted to ask you when the hallucinations will stop. You see, I had this crazy vision of having multiple tails and fire around my wrists. I read that some Animagi experience hallucinations during the first shift due to the sudden rush of magic. However, I have changed twice since then and the visions haven't stopped. I was wondering if maybe there was something wrong with me or if it will wear off in time."

We both stopped by a window that was cracked open. "That is rather odd. Hallucinations are a rarity among Animagi and it only occurs the first time for those few that do get them. Unless… Why don't you shift for me. It may not your mind playing tricks on you. Come now, don't be shy!"

I heaved a sigh and, with a burst of magic, I slid from one form into the next. I opened my eyes and the world seemed bigger. The ceiling was further away and McGonagall was much taller. And gushing like a schoolgirl.

"My goodness! Merlin! Look at you! Why, you take the form of a Kitsune! Never in my life have I heard of an Animagus taking the form of a magical creature! And look! You even have a Star Ball! Oh, this is so exciting!" She reached out with a tentative hand and took my right paw in hand. She ran her free fingers through the fire cuffs around my wrists, her smile growing wider when she remained unscathed. McGonagall looked into my eyes with wonder. "My dear, there is nothing wrong with you. I always knew you were a special girl and your Animagus form further proves your place in our world. Never in the history of magic has there ever been a magical Animagus. You should be proud."

My tails, all five of them, swished in happiness. McGonagall stood up, still wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. "I'll get started on your registration papers. Until then, I'll have to ask that you keep this a bit of a secret. Once the Ministry gets hold of this, you will learn the true value of privacy."

The sound of a door opening had us both tensing.

McGonagall pushed open the window and gestured for me through. "Go on. Enjoy a bit of freedom. I suppose you already know a few ways inside."

Without further encouragement, I jumped onto the window sill and into the summer air. I caught McGonagall's greeting to Professor Snape before hitting the ground. Concluding that this was not an area I wanted to be in, I decided to go for a run.

The grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful, peaceful under the night sky. No one was around to bother me or make irritating sounds. I was free to run and play to my heart's content without the risk of being discovered. It's true what McGonagall said. In the entire history of magic and Animagi, there has never once been a Animagus that took the form of a magical beast. There have been some odd ball ones: a sloth, a goldfish, a labradoodle, a narwhal, but never a creature of that contained magic of it's own. My form would indeed attract attention. My only hope was that it would die down sooner rather than later. How long could people fawn over a single girl because she could change into a multi-tailed fox?

Kitsunes, as I recall, have many different breeds, each as elusive as the last. There were thirteen known types of Kitsunes; Wind, Earth, Fire, River, Ocean, Forest, Mountain, Lightning, Celestial, Dark, Music, Time, and Spirit. Though fre ringed my wrists, I couldn't confirm that I was a Fire Kitsune as all Kitsunes, save Lightning, could manipulate Fox Fire. The coloring of my cream and black forelegs most likely points to a Mountain Kitsune. I promised myself to go over that chapter again and do more thorough research now that I knew for sure what I was.

And then there was this… Star Ball that McGonagall pointed out. It was mentioned in the book as well, but I didn't pay much attention. What I remember is that the Star Ball is a portion of the Kitsune's mind, magic, and very soul. A Star Ball is the Kitsune's life.

A Kitsune's life.

An idea struck me. It's perfect. Until my debt was paid off, it would be a wonderful way to show Viktor my good will. Maybe if he saw I was willing to work with him, he won't force me into bearing his children. I have a school career to think about and a real career after that. I could not excel in my studies if I'm saddled with children. Not that I don't want kids someday, but not while I still have to worry over homework and exams. Not to mention all the trouble Harry attracts that I have to save him from.

Yes. It is a genius plan! The Star Ball is an extension of me. Should he ever need me, one tug would bring me to his side. When all's said and done and my debt is paid, I'll have him give it back. Everyone's a winner!

It's not so late. Viktor should still be up. I could give it to him now.

I was nearing the Black Lake, the Durmstrang pirate ship in sight, when I was caught within a large set of hands.


	3. Fragile Strength

Chapter 3

Fragile Strength

"Woah! 'Ey there, little feller! I'm jus' tryin' to help."

I stopped struggling at the scottish brogue of none other than Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. As soon as I went slack, he sat me back on the ground with gentle hands.

"Well hi there! Let me 'ave a look at you." Hagrid pet me softly as he looked over my lithe body, eyes brimming with wonder. "I read about 'em, but I never thought I'd get ta see a Kitsune! Pretty little thing, aren't ya?"

His compliment caught me off guard. Pretty? I suppose foxes are rather beautiful creatures, but wouldn't the extra tails creep others out? Then again, I live in a world of magic where Dragons are _very_ real and children could stumble over a latin world and give themselves tentacles for arms. That and Hagrid thought every animal was pretty and harmless, no matter how dangerous to everyone else.

My train of thought cause me to lose my concentration, my hold, on my fox form and I changed back to a human.

"GAH!" Hagrid held one of his giant hands over his heart. "Hermione? Merlin, you scared the daylights outta me!"

I stammered out an apology. I didn't mean to scare Hagrid. I never meant to shift in front of him either.

He seemed to realize that as well. "'Old on. _Yer'_ the Kitsune?"

"Yeah. I asked McGonagall to teach me to become an Animagus. You see, at the end of second year, after I was unpetrified, I inquired Professor McGonagall about becoming an Animagus. I've been meditating and practicing ever since then and gained my second form over the summer. Her advice and guidance really helped. I'm sure it would have taken me much longer to figure out by myself."

Hagrid beamed down at me. "Well, good fer you! Not many people 'ave the drive to become Animagus, you know. Takes a lot of hard work and determination and some kids jus' don't want ter put forth the effort. Is it all worth it?"

I thought back to the staggering sense of accomplishment and joy at having achieved my goal. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Hagrid gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Well! You best be heading back to the castle. It's the firs' night back. Can't 'ave you gettin' into trouble so early. Come on then. I'll escort ye back."

"But I was…" I looked back at the ship floating on top of the lake's surface, silent and intimidating. It wasn't too far from the shore, but there were no ladders dangling conveniently over the sides. Even if I could make it to the ship by swimming, there would be no way for me to climb on board. I sighed heavily. "... enjoying a moonlit run. My fox form has a lot more endurance than this one. I might actually take up running."

Hagrid and I made small talk on the way back to the castle.

"Hey, Hermione? Can I ask you a favor?"

Hagrid was kind enough to lead me to the greenhouses. All the windows were cracked open enough that a little fox could easily slip through. A simple Immobulus would keep me from getting entangled in the plants lining the window sill. "Yes Hagrid?"

The half-giant was quite the sight wringing his hands and kicking at the ground bashfully. "Well…. you see… Kitsunes are… a rare thing to stumble upon…. and well… I was wonderin'... If maybe you could… the students would love to…"

I began to feel uneasy. "Hagrid?"

He took a deep breath. "If you wanted to… help me with class…. and maybe… show the students…. The students would love to see…"

"Hagrid? Are you asking me to sit in on your classes… as a Kitsune?"

"Well…. Yeah."

I stared dumbfounded at the half-giant. "I want to keep my Animagus form a secret for as long as I can. I can't exactly accomplish that when I'm shifting in front of several classes full of talkative students."

"Well, you don't have to shift in front of 'em. Just be in the class, let 'em gawk at ya, and then yer done! I know the kids will love it! Especially the third years!"

"Tomorrow is crowded with classes, Hagrid. I'll barely have anytime to get to them much less be gawked at by children."

"Well, then, how about tuesday. Or wednesday? I saw yer schedule. Almost 'ave a whole day to yerself those days. What do ya say? Wanna help me teach?"

I thought over his proposal. The time spent being the star of his classes was time not spent on studying. However, I have already taken my OWLs. The only reason I am still in fourth year classes and not NEWT level classes was on behalf of none other than Harry Potter. If I graduated early, he and Ron would be left alone to their own destructive devices and Dumbledore just couldn't have that. As much as I love Harry, as a brother I always wished for, he tends to rush into things without thinking of the consequences. Ron is just as bad and encourages such behavior. However, Hagrid had a point as well. I didn't need to shift in front of the students. All I had to do was wait around, let them admire me, and then wait until they leave to shift back. Holding my form for an hour would be difficult as I had not acquired the magical endurance that McGonagall and Sirius have, but I could do it. And it's not like anyone would know it was me. It's not as if people sought me out on an hourly basis. In fact, many avoided me and the library I dearly loved. Madam Pince helped in that matter. My reputation for snapping when my studies were interrupted did the rest. Yes, I could do this. On one condition.

"Will I be getting extra credit points for this?"

Hagrid smiled in relief. "Yer going to get an O anyway, but a'ight! I'll even give ya ten House points for each class!"

I held out my hand. "You got yourself a deal, Professor Hagrid."

We shook hands, his meaty paws dwarfing mine, and sealed the agreement.

"Well! Ya' best be off now. You got a full day a' classes tomarra' and then you got two days wit' me. See you on tuesday!" Hagrid waved goodbye and went on his merry way back to his humble hut.

Since I didn't want to get caught twice in one night, I figured I might as well head for my dorm. I had a full schedule tomorrow and I needed to be wide awake. It wouldn't do for the brightest witch of her age to fall asleep in class. Nor would it look good on my person to be caught roaming the corridors after curfew. Gryffindor has won the House Cup three years in a row now and I did not want to be the one who got my House docked points first. That would be humiliating. No one would ever take me seriously again.

I stalked through the halls, using my fox form to scare off Mrs. Norris and sneak past Snape. The Prefect patrolling at this hour was much too busy berating a Ravenclaw and Slytherin for snogging behind a tapestry making it all too easy to slip by unnoticed. When I finally entered the common room, after a brief lecture from the Fat Lady, I let my guard down. Shifting back and forth had tired me and I was dead on my feet. The thought of sleep was so alluring, I didn't notice the ambush until it was too late.

"Hermione!"

"Where have you been?"

"How do you owe Krum a life debt?"

"What is he making you do?"

"You don't have to marry him, do you?"

"You are so bloody lucky!"

I held up my hands. "Shut up!" The room went quiet. I looked out over the small group. Ginny spearheaded the interrogation while Harry and Ron flanked her sides. Fred and George weren't far off and Neville was sitting on the edge of a sofa, chewing on a biscuit. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, my roommates, were standing to the side. They both resembled hungry bloodhounds waiting to pounce on a poor rabbit. "Just… stop. We didn't… Viktor didn't ask anything of me. Headmaster Dumbledore suggested we both sleep on it and approach the situation at a later time."

Ginny did not look appeased. She seemed to grow more frantic. "Hermione! Don't you understand what's just happened?! Haven't you read about life debts?"

I walked past my Housemates and collapsed into a chair. "The teachers… and ex-Headmaster Black gave me a good idea. They said that my life is in Viktor's hands. He could order me to bear his son and I'd have to do it."

Ginny fell into the sofa opposite of me. Harry sat beside me while everyone else remained standing. "It's more than that, Hermione. A life debt is a bond between two people that is forged when one person saves the life of the other. A long time ago, these bonds were highly honored and revered by the wizarding world and even by muggles. Those who had these bonds gladly acted as servants, home keepers, and even shields to repay their debts. Witches that were rescued considered it an honor to give their savior an heir. Eventually, a few Dark wizards saw it as an opportunity to punish and torture. They banded together and helped each other forge the bond of a life debt with desireable witches. It became common for a Dark wizard to have his friends attack a woman he admired and drive them off, thereby 'saving her'. It became a common way of forcing women into marriages and an excuse to rape a witch they viewed as worthy.

"A life debt is not just some phrase or social protocol. A life debt is not so different from an Unbreakable Vow. If Krum orders you to do something and you refuse, the bond will kill you or at least make you wish it would."

Yeah, that didn't sound so different from what Phineas Black said. "At least I have the Professors at my back. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall said that they'd do their best to keep Viktor requesting anything too… what?"

Fred and George shook their heads as everyone else stared in blatant pity. Ginny swallowed before leaning closer so that I could hear her soft voice. "They only said that to make you feel better. This is between you and Krum, and you have little to no say. If Krum told you to give up your education and become his housewife, the Professors won't be able to do anything to help you. _We_ wouldn't be able to help you. All we could do is promise to write and cry as we watch you leave."

Harry shot to his feet, his green eyes burning with rage. "He can't do that! Hermione is the smartest witch in the world! He can't make her throw her life away because he wants to get a wife the easy way!"

A sharp tug on the back of his robes sent him tumbling back down beside me. "Cool it, Harry. Viktor said he wouldn't do that. He claimed that he called in the life debt to protect me from Draco and his posse. That is not the act of a calculative man."

"Yeah, and who'd want Hermione as a wife?"

Ron was knocked off his perch on the arm of a sofa by several pillows and a shoe. Ginny scowled at her brother, one foot clad in only a red and gold sock, and turned back to me with a softer expression. "Still, Hermione. Be prepared for the very worst. The invoking of a life debt is rare for a reason."

I went to bed that night feeling more anxious and confused. It took forever for my mind to relax enough to allow me to sleep and I woke up the next morning feeling as if I had just gone to bed. I was up earlier than all others but the teachers and for once in my life I hated my ambition to be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen.

The bathroom remained empty as I went through my morning routine. By the time people started waking up, I was out the door and on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. My book of magical creatures was tucked safely into my bag, ready for research. I wanted to learn everything I could about the Kitsune. I had no clue as to which kind I was, and I wanted as much information as I could get so I could draw a conclusion. Or I suppose I could try flinging different elements around until one reacts. My coloring is cream and white, so maybe I'm a Mountain Kitsune. I was wondering what I looked like in my second form when a shout drew me out of my pondering.

Somehow I had reached the Great Hall with clouded thoughts. I was stood in the doorway, both excited and frightened to see Viktor waving at me from the Slytherin table. The end of the table was dominated by the red and brown uniforms of Durmstrang. It seemed that the northern school wasn't afraid of early mornings. Viktor waved and patted the bench, gesturing for me to join him. I debated on whether or not it was a good idea to sit at the table of my House's enemy. Sitting with him could earn me brownie points. Not taking the offer might insult Viktor and make him angry enough to abuse me like so many Purebloods do to poor house elves. Sitting with him would incite the ire of the snakes. But I really didn't want to insult the man who held my life in his hands. My fingers reached up and brushed the Star Ball thrumming in the hollow of my throat. I suppose now would be a good time to give it to him. No one but them and a few teachers, Snape and Karkaroff to name a few, were there to see. I'll leave when the first group of Slytherins make their entrance. With that in mind, I glided down the aisle and sat beside Viktor.

He looked very pleased. "Mila, meet my friendz. Zis iz Aidan, Dimitri, Asen, Vasil, and zat iz Comeran. Men, zis iz Mila. Only I call her zat, zhough."

The five men he introduced me to were all wearing cheshire grins. The others at the table threw me curious glances and continued eating their breakfast. They probably weren't part of Viktor's group of friends, but I'm sure I'd meet them sooner or later. I cast a nervous look at the door. No one had shown up yet.

"Ah, you are za lady Viktor goes on about."

Viktor barked something in bulgarian and threw a roll at the one he said was Asen. The others laughed. I giggled as well and leaned towards the strawberry blond boy with the odd name. "So…. Com-ear-an. That's a strange name. How did your parents come across it?" Another glance at the doors. Clear.

The young man, with his fluffy head of hair and his what some would call Adonis looks, winced at my question. "Mother vas… drunk. Father vasn't at… home birth. Father iz vat you call… Auror. Best in… team. Very big… uh…. job."

I nodded along, showing him that I understood. "Okay. Your mom had a home birth and your father was working a case, yes? Still, that doesn't explain how she got your name. I've never heard of it before. And, not to sound rude, but you don't look…"

"Mother iz greek. Got looks vrom mother. She speak greek, french, english. Taught me some. Better at french. Said she…. invent name."

"She invented a name? Why would she ever do that? I thought purebloods were all about tradition and gave their ancestors names to their children." Glance. Clear.

He shrugged, tentatively poking at a bowl of porridge. "She say it pair funny vith my father's name."

"Oh really? What's your father's name?" A flock of Ravenclaws shuffled in and collapsed onto the bench. A male's head hit the table top with a solid thunk. Viktor poured me a glass of pumpkin juice and I kindly accepted the goblet.

"My surname is Sukmeoff."

I turned my head just in time so that I wouldn't spew juice on the food and boys.

"Vat? Vat I say?"

I dabbed my mouth and chin with a napkin. "You might want to keep your name to yourself for as long as you can."

He cocked his head like a puzzled puppy. "Vhy?"

My face heated at the thought of explaining why the name Comeran Sukmeoff was hands down the worst, I suppose some would say best, name ever. Thank the Gods that he wasn't taught english slang. I glanced around the room, searching for any Slytherins. Save for silk-clad french girls at the Ravenclaw table and two Hufflepuffs, we were alone. Karkaroff and Snape were minding their own business while the other teachers were enjoying their breakfast. Unwilling to say it to the group, I tugged Viktor down to whisper in his ear. "His name is very provocative."

The Seeker didn't look enlightened. "Huh?"

"His name sounds an awful lot like a… suggestion."

Viktor arched an eyebrow, unknowingly channeling the dour Potions Master.

My face was burning as I offered a smile to the more than curious men staring at me. I cast a Silencing Charm around Viktor and I and tried to explain once more. "His name… Comeran Sukmeoff…. sounds like Come here and suck me off. That may not mean anything to you in Bulgaria, but here to us english speakers… it means….. Fuck! It means…. 'suck me off' is a…" I groaned and smacked my forehead into his chest. "I can't do this! There's no way I can do this!"

"Yes you can. I promize not to laugh."

I sighed, keeping my face buried in his uniform. "You know what… sex is, right?"

His chest vibrated with a chuckle. "Da, I know ov vat you speak."

"Well…. Your friend's name… Do you know what a… blow job is? Suck me off is referring to an… act of oral sex…."

Finally, realization dawned on his face. And then the dam broke. His laughter was deep and pleasant. His whole body convulsed and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He had a nice laugh. One I wouldn't mind listening to all day if I could. I released the charm and allowed his guffaws to fill the Great Hall. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at us, but he didn't seem to care. He slapped his hand on the table and fought to regain his breath. After heavy panting, he had enough control to speak. He spouted off a few phrases in his own language and had the rest of his schoolmates bent over in laughter as well. Comeran's face invented a new shade of red as his brethren teased him for his name. I felt bad for the poor guy. His mother must have been really drunk when she came up with it or really cruel. As to why she was drinking while pregnant, I'll never know. Maybe I could distract the others.

"Don't feel bad, Comeran. I was petrified by a Basilisk second year."

 _That_ got their attention. "You face Basilisk?"

"Viktor zay zat, but ve did not believe."

Viktor's eyes were twinkling like the night sky. "Right. You promized to tell. How do you come across giant, deadly snake? Zey are not common."

"Well, it happened second year. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin built himself a secret chamber underneath the school to hide his pet Basilisk, a creature that only he and his heirs could control. At first we all thought it was just a myth, a tale told to scare students. Second year, the petrifying started. It was only a few students, but it was enough to scare everyone one. After a Polyjuice Potion and…"

"Vait a moment!" Dimitri held up a hand to stop me. "You make a Polyjuice in second year? Zat iz not an eazy potion to make."

"I am exceptionally good at all things academic." I winced at the memory of my first drink of the Polyjuice. "Everything went perfectly, but it's not something I like to talk about."

Viktor bumped me with his shoulder. "Vhy not?"

"Let's not talk about it. It's very embarrassing and the less people who know, the better. Anyway, we figured out that Malfoy wasn't the heir of Slytherin, therefore, wasn't controlling the beast. After a while, the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place. I went to the library to confirm my suspicions and lo and behold, I was right. When I left the library to tell Harry what I found, things went downhill fast. I had taken to carrying a hand mirror on me, courtesy of my mother and I used it to peek around corners. All I remember seeing a pair of yellow eyes in the reflection. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing almost a month later. It could have been much worse. If I hadn't been using that mirror, I would have strolled right into my death."

The Durmstrang students were entranced. Each man radiated awe and wonder and slumped over the table to better hear me. "Zat iz it? You vent to… li-ber-y alone even zough zere vas Bazilisk roaming school? Vere you not scared?"

"I was very scared. A monster was attacking muggleborns. I was scared out of my mind, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. Honestly, I hardly did anything. All I did was give Harry the information he needed to defeat the beast. He and Ron had to face a nest of Acromantulas to fill in the blanks I couldn't at the time. And then Dumbledore canceled the end-of-year exams, so that sucked."

Viktor, resting the side of his face on his fist, shook his head in disbelief. "Only you vould be upzet not to take test."

"I take pride in my knowledge."

Aidan tapped the table on either side of his nearly empty plate. "Viktor say you vace verevolf! Iz true or iz Viktor making you look… heroic?"

I picked at a blueberry muffin. "No, I faced a werewolf before. Just a few months back, actually. It's a bit… complicated. I used a Time Turner last year to help me keep up with my full schedule. To be honest, the werewolf I was fine with. I'd gladly face it again rather than the horde of Dementors we ran into shortly after."

Viktor choked on his eggs in surprise. "Dementors as well?! Vat next? Dragons? Vat monzters have you not face?"

"I haven't gone up against a dragon yet, but you'll be the first person I tell."

The Durmstrang men laughed at my attempt at a joke. Everything was going well when Viktor tensed and tucked me into his side. I had to wriggle in his one-armed embrace to get a peek at what had made him tense. There, standing with his mindless goons on either side, was Draco Malfoy. Students were starting to trickle in, and that included the dreaded snakes. Very few noticed the misplaced lion sitting amongst the sea of red. Only Malfoy seemed to spot me. Though I have never been scared of the white haired git, the heat in his glare was enough to send a shiver down my spine. Thankfully, the Weasley twins were up and eating. I would be safe sitting with them. With a pat on Viktor's arm, I attempted to free myself from his grip.

"It's been fun, you guys, but I think I may have overstayed my welcome." Every man groaned in denial, trying to convince me to stay longer and tell more stories. I giggled at their pathetic attempts. "Sorry, fellas. Snakes don't like me very much. It's better if I go sit with my fellow lions." I got up and started for the twins. I was nearing my seat when I remembered that I was going to give him my Star Ball. Oh well. Too late now. There's no reason to chance a run in with Malfoy when I would see Viktor again.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were making their way towards me. Almost each one was vibrating with excitement and pounced on me soon as their bums hit the seat.

"Merlin's balls, Hermione! Why the bloody hell were you talking to Krum?! Has he come up with a way to punish you? Are you to be his slave for the rest of the year?"

I glared at the frightened sneer on Ron's face. "No, Ron. He hasn't said anything about the life debt yet. I'm sure he's still thinking about it. Viktor just introduced me to his friends and they asked me about the monsters we faced."

Ginny's expression was dark. "You think he's gonna make you sleep with them?"

"By the Gods! No! He doesn't… I don't think Viktor's friends need any form of a debt to receive a woman's attention. I'll bring it up with him later."

Fred and George shared a look. "You really shouldn't have left the offer open like that. He could ask you to do anything and you'd have to do it."

"Yes, I got that. Thank you, boys."

I shoveled food into my mouth as quickly and cleanly as I could. My stomach satisfied, I glanced at my wristwatch and gathered my things. "Five minutes until Herbology, boys. I'm going to start heading over. You better not be far behind."

Ron grunted around a mouthful of sausage and Harry nodded in acknowledgment. I waved goodbye to my friends and left the Great Hall in a hurry. A few students had the same idea for the corridors were dotted with children swarming the halls, rushing from point A to point B. Some were alone and others traveled in packs moving a bit slower to gossip over Viktor and how the girls would gain his attentions. I was going to confront those girls and shame them for even thinking about using Amortentia on anyone when a familiar owl perched itself on the statue closest to me. A black, grey, and white horned owl with a scowl reminiscent of its owner eyed me sternly. A small roll of parchment was tied to her leg which she held out impatiently. I'm sure that she would be scolding me if I could understand owl speak. I gently removed the scroll from her leg and opened the unexpected message.

 _To my office immediately._

 _-Minerva_

When I looked up, Athena the owl was gone. I started for Minerva's office at a quick pace. I knew better than to dally and drag my feet. If Minerva said now, she meant now. The bell tolled a warning for students. I couldn't help but worry even though McGonagall would cover for me. It was the first day of the school year, but Sprout could be divulging some important information. I couldn't trust others to lend me their notes. Last time that happened, I spent half an hour just decoding Neville's chicken scrawl and another forty minutes filling in the blanks. I suppose I should have known better than to trust Neville with notes for Potions. He is absolutely terrified of Professor Snape.

In no time at all, I was standing inside her office. The rather small, circular office seemed even smaller with Hagrid occupying a transfigured chair to hold a man of his size. McGonagall sat behind her desk with the ever-present scowl on her face. Though she tried to hide it, I could see the concern behind her spectacles. "Have a seat, Miss Granger."

I did as she commanded, silently folding myself onto the last empty chair. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall. Is there a problem?"

"I should say so. You see, we teachers had a staff meeting this morning. Imagine my surprise when Professor Hagrid here boasted that he found a Fire Kitsune that agreed to be the subject of his classes for the week." She managed to pin both of us with a glare. "Care to tell me why you are risking exposure?"

Both the half-giant and I squirmed in our seats. "Well, I really saw no harm in it, Professor. It's not as if I'm shifting in front of the students. No one has to know that it's me. Besides, it's a wonderful learning experience for the students. I read that Kitsunes are elusive and difficult to study. Everything we know about them is an accumulation of centuries worth of study. I know I wasn't born a Kitsune, but maybe we could learn more."

McGonagall breathed through her nose. "As much as I appreciate your…"

"No one will find out it's me, Professor. And when I'm registered, there is no guarantee that people will know to look me up. I can simply ask the office to keep it secret. There is no harm in allowing a few kids to gawk at me. However, you yourself said that the Ministry might make a big deal if it. If that is the case, there's no point in keeping it secret. That doesn't mean I'll shift in front of the class, but it would be a great learning experience."

McGonagall looked between me and Hagrid. Her eyes flickered with emotions, always changing so that I couldn't name them. Finally, she sighed. "Alright, Hermione. I trust in your judgment. I will allow you to work with Hagrid, but for this week only. This means that you will help him with all of his classes. Do not worry about missing your classes. I will notify the teachers that you are running errands for me. It's not as if you'll be missing anything important. You're supposed to be in NEWT levels anyhow. Catching up will be a breeze."

I stood and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

She offered me a rare smile and turned her hard gaze on Hagrid. "Now listen here, Rubieus. Hermione is one of my best and most talented students. You will take the utmost care of her or I will be very cross with you. If she returns to her dorm in less than the perfect condition she left in, I will make Severus look like a saint."

A man three times the size of the elderly witch cowered in fear. He gulped and nodded, stuttering promises that I would be fine. McGonagall dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he fled the room with shocking speed. I got up to follow, but a I was stopped by a stern gaze. I fell back into the overstuffed sofa, waiting for further instruction. Now that Hagrid was gone, she allowed her worry to show.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? What if you can't hold your form anymore? I know from experience that first time shifters struggle to hold their second forms for more than an hour. Though the Kitsune is a strong and powerful adversary, they have a serious weakness in their Star Balls. What if someone where to get ahold of yours?"

My muscles tensed. "My Star Ball is my… weakness?"

"Why yes." She waved her wand and a book floated off the bookshelf and landed on her desk. Another wave of her hand caused the cover to fly open and the pages to flip, stopping on a page I've seen before. "A Star Ball is a significant piece of a Kitsune. They can be used to magnify their spells, hold memories, and help them create illusions to fool others. However powerful it makes them, the Star Ball is also their greatest weakness. If a mortal gets ahold of it, they can control the Kitsune to do their bidding. And should your Star Ball be drained or destroyed, you would die."

I was frozen. Illusions? Die? Me? Could I just hand my demise to a man I hardly know? He could command me with it, but it's not so different from the life debt. That part I could live with until I paid my dues. But what if he drops it? What if it's hit with a reducto? While he's wearing it?

"Hermione, is everything alright? You look quite pale."

I gathered my things. "Fine! I'm perfectly fine, Professor. I was just thinking that I'm going to be late helping Professor Hagrid and all."

Her brows furrowed. "He doesn't have a class at the moment, but I suppose you would need to help him set up his lessons for the week considering they pertain to you. Right then, off you go. And do be careful. If you feel as if you can't hold the form any longer, don't hesitate to escape to a place where you can catch your breath. And should you at all feel threatened in his classes, let me know. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. By the way, I finished up your papers last night and sent them to the Ministry. No doubt they'll want to have a meeting with you to get the full description of your form. It's a pain in the neck, I know, but that is how our Ministry works."

I bowed again and left her office. The halls were empty with students either being in classes or off spending their free time doing who knows what. No one saw me as I made the trek to Hagrid's hut and found him stringing up freshly cooked rabbits and squirrels. Little baskets of assorted wild berries sat on the steps to his modest home. I glanced over for a moment then went back to… whatever he was doing. "There ya are, Hermione! I was wonderin' when you were gonna show up."

"Hello, Hagrid. Can I place my stuff in your hut?"

"Sure, go 'head. Can't exactly keep yer secret if yer stuff's lyin' aroun' in the open."

I slid past him and set my things on his table. When I quitted the hut, I began to question his horde. "So what's with the meat?"

"These are fer you, of course. I have ter make it look like yer gettin' somethin' out of this than jus' havin' kids poke and prod at ya. Foxes are omnivores and will eat everything from fruit ter meat and even small bugs like crickets and caterpillars. I decided ter cook the meat so ya wouldn't be eatin' it raw. Thought you might like that."

"Oh." I eyed the baskets and meat with appreciation. The meat did smell really good. My mouth was watering at the heady smell. That small part in my mind that housed my inner beast perked up at the scent. The berries didn't look too bad either. "Thank you."

"No problem, Hermione. Want ter make you as comfertable as possible. Now, anythin' ya want ter tell me? Any requests er rules ya wanna lay down?"

I mulled over the possible outcomes of being the subject of Hagrid's classes. "Try to convince the students not to approach me. Kitsunes are beasts of freedom and they don't like to feel caged. Um… I think that's about it. McGonagall told me to leave for a safe place if I can't hold my form anymore, so don't be surprised if I get up and sprint out of class. It shouldn't be soon though. Maybe two hours until I need to rest."

Hagrid nodded, tying up the last of the meat. "Alright then. What do ya say we get ready fer classes?"

I beamed up at him and nodded, my face dropping when he turned his back on me.

Is my Star Ball really so important? Should I give Viktor so much control over me? He seems to be a good man. He did stand up to Malfoy for me. I mean… I could always take it back. And I have to obey him anyway. It's not like he'll take advantage of it.

Right?


	4. Kitsune Tales

AN: Writing hurts like a bitch when your wrist hurts. I don't even know how I did it! I think I might be sleep walking; getting up in the middle of the night and karate-chopping cinder blocks or fighting crime. Thankfully, this chapter nearly finished already. Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kitsune Tales

I paced in poorly veiled anxiety. A path had been worn into the forest floor marking my routes. Back and forth, eight formation, circles. The grass and been trampled past saving and dirt was starting to show through the normally lush ground. All movement came to a stop when my ears picked up the excited chatter of fourth years.

"A'right! Gather 'round, everyone! I got a real treat fer ya today! A rare specimen!"

My legs quaked beneath me, struggling to hold me up.

"Um, Hagrid? Have you seen Hermione?" Harry's voice could be heard over the subdued whispering that grew louder upon voicing his concern for my welfare.

"Hermione is runnin' a few erran's fer Professor McGonagall. As far as I know, she'll be in'n'out fer the rest of the week. Now turn yer books to page 297!"

' _This is it.'_ I thought to myself. _'No going back.'_

"Come on out, Ember." Hagrid called out.

After planning out the entire school year, one would think that my analytical mind could handle such a task. But I couldn't. This is different than a simple essay or assignment. Harry is out there. My closest friends are out there. Along with my most detested enemy. Despite what Ron proclaims on a regular basis, Draco is quite intelligent. Incredibly so. If I weren't here or wasn't the way I am, he'd be the top of the class. No doubt he finds my lack of attendance to be suspicious. If I make one wrong move, one mistake, his keen mind would make note of it. He would go through the facts and discover that Ember was in fact Hermione, the bane his existence. Not that I mean to be. I can't help that I'm more organized and talented than he. I was, quite literally, born to be a witch.

I took a deep breath and put one paw in front of the other. The heavy foliage of the bush hiding me brushed against my face and fur. My nose peeked out first followed by my jaw until finally my whole head was sticking out of the vegetation.

The class of fourth years were not impressed. "Sir, I'm confused. I thought this a class to study magical creatures. That is just a fox."

Hagrid gave a hearty laugh. "That be no fox, Miss Patil. Ya gotta learn that not everythin' is as it seems." I crept out slowly, listening to my instincts without relying on them. The disinterested muttering turned to awed gasps when they spotted my extra tails. Only then did they notice the fire burning brightly against my fur. "Now, who 'ere can tell me what she is? Anyone? Wow, class is a bit dull without Hermione aroun'."

The hand of Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and one of Draco's friends, went up in the air. "That is a Kitsune. I'm not sure what kind though. I am puzzled as to how you came about her as Kitsunes are indigenous to Japan, not Scotland, and how you are still alive. It is not uncommon knowledge that Kitsunes value their freedom above all else. To those that have read of them, anyway."

"Excellent, Mr. Zabini! Ten points fer Slytherin! And Ember 'ere volunteered. I may not be a genius like Hermione, but I'm smart enough ta know not ter try an' capture a Kitsune. Can anyone tell me why?"

Zabini raised his hand again. "Not only are the Kitsune elusive, but they are one of the only creatures capable of using magic. There are thirteen known species of Kitsune, each with a different style of combat. Though all Kitsunes can produce fire, only a Fire Kitsune has complete mastery over the element. Fire Kitsunes also happen to be one of the most common of the Kitsune. Air is a close second."

I silently padded up to the group as Zabini took my place as the know-it-all. I knew by the proud glint in his dark eyes as he was awarded another ten points that I had competition. Thankfully, all the teachers loved me more. They will call on me first. Except Snape. He'll no doubt reward Zabini double the points and a higher grade. It's unfair and totally biased, but complaining would get me nowhere fast. All I can do is create potions perfectly and give him no room to mock me.

Pansy Parkinson was cooing at me and trying call me over, but I ignored her. I know Hagrid told me to play fair and try to be as unbiased as I can, but I didn't want Pansy of all people touching my fur. Instead, I approached Neville, the poor boy that seemed to have the most rotten of luck. He whimpered and tried to shuffled away, so I jumped onto the stone wall to get closer. I bumped my head against his arm, rumbling in my own fox version of a purr. Neville stilled for a moment of terror that morphed into wonder as he realized I meant him no harm.

He tentatively placed a hand atop my head and began showing that Gryffindor bravery when I encouraged his gentle petting. He chuckled, almost hysterically, and turned to his classmates. "Hey guys, look. She's not trying to kill me."

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Hagrid clapped his hands. "Now, yer all's assignment is ter write a essay about the histery of Kitsunes an' why we know so little about 'em. Take the the rest o'the class ter start on yer readin'."

That's how the rest of the classes went for the day. Third period was filled with more fourth years just as awed by me as the last. I released my fox form and happily ate Hagrid's offerings for lunch and shifted back for fourth period full of third years. Fifth was occupied by sixth years. By the time dinner came around, I had learned more about the lore of Kitsune just by listening to the students conversing.

Kitsunes were separated by two classes: the benevolent beings that served Inari, the god of rice and the rogue Kitsunes that were much more mischievous and did not follow Inari. The good Kitsunes, or zenko, rewarded honest and hard working people while playing tricks on greedy lords and particularly savage samurais. They are champions of the defenseless and downtrodden and acted as a guide to many that wished to travel the path of light. The darker Kitsunes, yako or nogitsune, could vary from playfully mischievous to downright malicious. They enjoyed pulling pranks on everyone and just making their day a little harder. To those that insulted them they tortured until the victim begged for death. Not directly of course. Nogitsune would drain the entire family of everything of value. Cattles would stop producing milk, game would die off or became scarce, nearby water sources would run dry, and the family's fortune would slowly drain away. Some Kitsunes could take a spirit form and possess others, making them do horrible things before releasing them to face the consequences of actions they themselves didn't commit. Getting on a nogitsune's bad side was a one way ticket to hell on earth. And so terribly easy. Kitsunes are thought to be incredibly sensitive beings and easy to offend. Not as much as the hippogriff, but a close third right underneath the Griffin.

I left Hagrid's hut with promises to show up bright and early to prepare for another day of classes and headed for the Great Hall. Remaining in fox form nearly all day made my five senses much more sensitive to the world around me. I could smell the mouthwatering aroma of tonight's dinner wafting through the air. The succulent scent of a roast teased my nose along with the starchy savor of potatoes and gravy. I am proud to say that I am definitely a meat and potatoes kind of girl, and the aroma was extra tantalizing tonight. I blamed my sudden ravenous appetite on the fact that my body felt drained and weary from holding another shape throughout the day. A simple spell sent my books to my dorm room and I slid up behind Harry and Ron talking with Seamus and Neville.

"GAH!" Ron jumped in fright as soon as he noticed me. The small group and a few others in the hall turned to stare at the overdramatic Weasley. "How in the bloody hell did you do that?"

Harry smiled in relief. "There you are, Hermione. Where have you been all day? You missed an amazing class with Hagrid. He got a Kitsune to appear for the period. It was amazing!" Neville pitched in with enthusiasm he usually only showed for herbology. He ranted on about how sweet the fox was and proceeded to describe it. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at my reflection in that form, so I listened with rapt attention. Apparently I was very wafish, more of something you'd see on paper than in the woods. My coat was a creamy pearl and my chin and underbelly was pure white. The white fur made a strange hook on my sides, the point facing forward. My five tails were quite fluffy with a slight curl and looked to be very soft. Not that he would know. I only allowed him to pet my head and neck. If his hand went any further, I pulled away. To have someone petting my naked of furred back would have been really weird and uncomfortable. My ears and paws faded to black, not that you'd notice when the fox has a fire collar and bracelets! A little bigger than a normal fox, I was about the size of a border collie and just as sweet. Until Draco, that prat, called 'her' a flea bitten mongrel.

Ron cackled with glee. "Ember set his robes on fire! He's not hurt unfortunately, but it was hilarious to watch him squeal like a girl."

I cackled at the memory and bounced one of the thick tomes I borrowed from the library, detailing the Tri-Wizard Tournaments of the past, in my hand before slamming it onto Ron's head. "Sounds like you all had a nice time today."

Harry stopped. "Speaking of, where were you all day?"

"Oh, just doing a few things for Professor McGonagall. Nothing too interesting. Just a bit of research and the like. You'd all find it very dull." I shifted uneasily. Though lying was simple enough, I hated to lie to my best friend. As much as I wanted to share my new form with him, I couldn't. Not yet at least. A sharp whistle caused all of us to freeze and look up. We had reached the Great Hall without even knowing it, and a certain Bulgarian had noticed our entry. Viktor and his friends were waving me over to join them. "Well, I cannot ignore my savior's call. Life debt bond and all. I'll see you all in the common room."

I took a step forward only to be yanked back by a redhead. "Be a friend and get me an autograph, yeah?"

I shot a glare at the Weasley. "One: remove your hand from my arm or you'll pull back a bloody stub. Two: Viktor is a person just like you, me, and Harry. Stop treating him like he's any different. And three: It wasn't too long ago you were speaking ill of him for saving my life and invoking the debt I owe! Now take your seat and shut your mouth or I shall become very cross with you."

A large hand settled onto my lower back. "Iz there problem?"

Judging from the awestruck expressions of all but Harry and the familiar timbre of the accented voice, I deduced that Viktor had come over to check on me. I guess now that the shock of the life debt has worn off and Viktor hadn't ordered anything unsavory of me, everyone was much more fascinated by the fact that he was a celebrity in the Quidditch world. "Nothing to worry over, Viktor. Neville here was just telling me about an exciting class he had today."

"Da! I hear zat… Ha-greed haz a Kitzune in hiz care. I cannot vait to zee it tomorrow. It iz rare. Ve are exzited to zee such lovely creature."

Hagrid had requested each of his classes to keep me a secret until the week's end so he could surprise the others. I'm not too surprised that the entire school knew about the Kitsune now. "You look excited."

"It iz not everyday you meet Kitsune! Come, Mila. Comeran iz dying to show you new charm he learn. He zay only you vill… ap-app-ree-che-ate zuch vurk."

"I would love to see this charm." I smiled up at Viktor, sparing a brief grin to my friends. "I'll see you both in the common room."

All but Ron smiled and nodded. Instead, the sixth Weasley was staring at the lack of space between me and Viktor. Before I could scold him, I was guided down the aisle. My skin burned with the seething glares of jealous females and spiteful snakes. Both in Pansy Parkinson's case. And Daphne Greengrass. And her little sister, Astoria. And Millicent Bulstrode. All of them, in fact. The Durmstrang men were much happier to see me.

"Mimi! Zere you are!"

"Vare vere you all day?"

"Ve hear you vere gone."

"Come drink vith us!"

Viktor guided me to the bench and sat down beside me. I picked at my steak and potatoes as he chatted animatedly with his classmates, slipping into Bulgarian several times. His cheeks would flush and he'd mumble an apology before resuming his stilted English. To be perfectly honest, I thought it was adorable. I had a vague idea of what he was talking about, an advanced spell in Charms, and it was cute the way he switched languages when he got excited. I caught the word Patronus and I grew eager to put in my two sickles. Not only had I seen it used against the very reason it was created, but I participated and had one, too. I conjured a Patronus to fend off Dementors. If Viktor needed help, I was more than capable of sharing my knowledge. "Excuse me, Viktor. Are you studying the Patronus Charm? Is that what you all wanted to talk about?"

Their conversation came to a halt. "Da. Very advanced spell. It iz used vor…"

"Shielding yourself from a Dementor and can be used to send messages. Though it is safer than using an owl, as the message cannot be intercepted, not many can produce the full-bodied charm required for the task." I completed his explanation.

Viktor, and the rest of the Durmstrang men, looked rather impressed. "Da. That's vite. How do you know zo much about charm? It iz NEWT level."

Giggles bubbled up my throat, surprising me because I am not a giggly girl. "Advanced it may be, but I was desperate and surrounded by dementors. Harry learned from our last Dark Arts teacher. I taught myself."

Asen, a dark haired and brown eyed boy, rubbed his chin. "I hear about zat. School vas guarded by dementors. Because ov prizon break, da?"

"Yeah. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to hunt down Peter Pettigrew, the Secret Keeper that betrayed the Potter family. Harry's less than pleasant childhood made him a prime target for the creatures. I learned to protect him only to find out he had learned the charm himself. We ended up facing a horde of what must have been a hundred dementors. He'll tell you he chased them off all by himself, and he believes it to be true, but I had a hand in helping him. Don't say anything. He feels as if that is one of his greatest accomplishments. Well, one that he can remember anyway. Harry said killing Voldemort doesn't count because he was too young to recall how he did it." It didn't escape my notice that a spare few Slytherins flinched at the name of the Dark Wizard. The Bulgarians, it seemed, could not have cared less. I pointed this out to them.

Aidan shrugged and proceeded to scarf down a scone. Vasil was much cleaner in his eating habits. "Fear ov name makes people fear perzon more."

I threw my hands in the air. "Thank you! You don't know how many times I've said that for people to look at me as if I'm the crazy one!"

Comeran set his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Vait! Are ve vorgetting zat Her-my-own haz cast Patronus? Zat iz no eazy task!"

A man further down the table belted something in bulgarian. I looked expectantly up at Viktor, waiting for translation. He swallowed a mouthful of perfectly juicy meat. "Vlad demands you prove it."

That didn't surprise me. A fourth year able to produce a full-bodied Patronus? It was unheard of. If this Vlad had asked me to conjure one at any other time, I would have done it with a smirk on my face. Nothing pleased me more than showing nay-sayers that a Muggleborn witch could do everything a Pureblood could, and in my case even surpass the limits and expectations. However, I had just spent my entire day as a fox. A magical fox. I didn't want to cast spells. I wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep for a week. But I couldn't back down. Besides, I think I have enough juice left in me for a Patronus. I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket and thought of everything that made me happy. Baking cookies with my mother. Listening to my father read me stories. Seeing Viktor walk through the doors. "Expecto Patronum."

A silver mist erupted from my wand and form into a very real looking fox. The small body yipped and darted in the air, flitting between the young men. It wasn't long before the apparition faded. I slumped over the table, sagging in exhaustion. Viktor's smile vanished and he wrapped his arms around my waist and chest, holding me up as best as he could. "Mila! Are you alvite?"

I placed a shaky hand on the forearm resting across my bust. "I'm fine. I think I've just pushed myself a little too hard today. I'll be okay after a night of sleep."

His face softened, but the frown was still in place. "I 'ave veeling zat you do zis many timez. Lucky vor you, so do ve. Dimitri! Mila needs a power up!"

The men of Durmstrang cackled as the tall, dark, and mysterious Dimitri ruffled through his satchel. "I'm sorry. Don't you mean a Pepper Up?"

Viktor shook his head as he tucked me into his side, helping me to stay upright. "No. Ourz iz secret potion. Vurk better than Pepper Up. You be running laps in no time!"

I was too focused on Viktor that I didn't see Dimitri pour a sickly looking greenish-brown liquid into a leftover glass goblet and set it in front of me. Though I may not have noticed the service, I certainly noticed it now. The first thing to catch my attention was the murky fog spilling over the rim of the cup and fading into thin air. The liquid swirled lazily within it's confines and did nothing to make it appealing. "Viktor? What is that?"

"Zat iz our Pepper Up. Only better." He used his free hand to nudge it closer. "Drink! You be up and running in no time!"

I looked between my savior and the goblet. "That does not look like a Pepper Up. That resembles a number of things, none of which I would ever want in my mouth."

Several men barked out a laugh. "Vat iz matter? You not trust me?"

"I trust you. It's your friend I don't trust."

Viktor chuckled, scooting the cup even closer. "Zat vat I say first time. Trust in me."

I eyed the potion in disgust. "I think something moved in there."

"Drink or I take you to bed."

I swear the drink hissed. "I think I'd prefer sleeping in a Basilisk's mouth over putting that anywhere near my lips."

A sly smirk appeared on his face. "I never zay your bed."

My face burned with embarrassment and I picked up the glass, downing its contents as Viktor and his friends laughed. When the potion hit my tongue, the taste wasn't all that bad. It certainly was bad, but not as bad as it appeared. I had swallowed two mouthfuls when the aftertaste kicked in. Over the summer, Ron and I joined Harry on the spare view visits he was allowed with his godfather. We learned early on that Sirius was quite the drinker. Firewhiskey, Brandy, Port, Patron, Vodka, Gin, Tequila, and other various alcoholic beverages. Sirius didn't discriminate. He encouraged the three of us to have a taste of some concoction he made himself. The second it hit my tongue I regretted it and every wrong decision I have ever made. This aftertaste is so much worse. Way worse.

I managed to swallow before my body began hacking. I was vaguely aware of someone hitting my back and rubbing soothing circles into my muscles. Tears stung and blurred my vision making it hard for me to see Viktor. "I thought you said it wasn't bad!"

"I never zay zat. I zay it give energy. You are not tired, da?"

True. The exhaustion I was feeling only a minute ago was gone, replaced with alertness and power. I coughed one more time in an attempt to regain my voice. "I guess you're right. Augh! Give me some pumpkin juice! My mouth tastes like a Potion rejects!"

Viktor ignored my request and loaded more food onto my plate. "Might vant to avoid shoogar vor vhile. Until potion out of zystum. You be up all night and tomorrow bouncing and running in castle. Horrible crash after. Eat meat and zalt. It vill vash out nasty taste."

I took his advice and started shoveling mashed potatoes in my mouth. The rich gravy did wonders to suppress the horrid aftertaste. The juices of the meat did the rest. Viktor made sure I had my fill before throwing his legs over the bench. "Vell, me and class are going vor run. Come vith us. Burn out energy or you vill not sleep tonight."

The Durmstrang men nodded, agreeing with the famous Seeker. Joining them in a run sounded fun. But I had never really gone running. In human form. "As fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I'm not exactly a runner."

"Bah! Everyone runner in right condition! Ve at Durmstrang run every morning before breakvast and every evening after dinner. It good vor you. Keep you strong. And if you do not use up potion, you be up all night."

"Well, I can't have that." I have a full schedule this week. "Alright. Go easy on me."

Comeran grinned deviously. "Ve will see, Mimi."

"I don't like nicknames." I snapped playfully at the man.

"You let Viktor call you Mila."

I smirked allowed Viktor to help me to my feet. What a gentleman. "There is a difference between you both. Viktor saved my life. You didn't."

As we were walking out a silvery cat darted in the air in front of me and sat midair as though perched in a table. It opened it's mouth and McGonagall's voice came pouring out. "Miss Granger, I need to see you in my office after your run. It's about your extra credit project. Do make sure Mr. Krum escorts you safely." After saying her piece, the cat vanished like mist in a stiff breeze. I turned back to nod at the Head Table and continued down the Hall. I ignored the glares of envious females for there was nothing to covet.

Viktor looked back at the teachers. "Vat vas zat about?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I said, I'm working with Professor McGonagall all week. She probably just wants to outline tomorrow's schedule. Nothing to worry about."

I led them out the front door and onto the grounds of the school. Thanks to magic, my robes were sent to my room and my uniform was transfigured into running gear. The warm air called for shorts and a t-shirt. I reveled in the night air soaking into my skin.

The men whipped off their tops to reveal tank-clad or bare torsos. They stretched together, lightly conversing among themselves in a competitive and friendly manner. Viktor stuck close by, directing me in the proper stretches. While I was bending over to touch my toes, my Star Ball slipped out from beneath my shirt and thumped against my nose. I was irritated at first, but then realized this was the perfect time to give Viktor my Star Ball. I stood back up, lifted the necklace over my head and looped it on Viktor's neck. I looked up to see Viktor, his face so maddeningly close, peering at me with warm curiosity. Jumping back, I tried to will the heat from my face. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Vat iz dis you give me?" His smile was bright and warm and made me feel all tingly.

"Well, it's a… um, charm I made myself! If you ever need me, anything at all, just touch this and call me. It should lead me right to you. I just thought I'd make your life a little easier. This castle is very big when you're looking for someone without help. Just… keep it safe, okay? I put a lot of effort into that."

Viktor beamed and slipped the ball under his shirt. I felt a vague sense of warmth and a heartbeat before his words pulled me back into reality. "Come on, boyz! Mila has meeting vith teacher and I don't vant her to be late!"

VHK

Viktor and I walked side by side through the torch lit halls of Hogwarts while Comeran lagged behind still recovering from our run. "Not a runner, she said. Not run a day in life, she said! Mimi run like za vind. Mimi iz liar… or natural."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Honestly, Comeran! That was the first time I ran willingly. I can't help it that my near death experiences have made me more athletic."

They hadn't. At least as far as I know. What I said was true to a point. That was the first time I had ever run willingly. I'm sure if it weren't for my Kistune counterpart, I would have collapsed before we had even reached the quarter mark. But I am a Kitsune and I kept up with their pace shockingly well. I always remained in front with Viktor, never faltering as some others had. My breathing hardly altered and I was one of the few that was not panting like an overheated dog after we finished.

We came to a halt when I spotted McGonagall's office door. "This is my stop. I want to thank you again for accompanying me here. Especially you, Comeran. You had no obligation and you volunteered anyway."

He shrugged. "Zink nozing ov it. I am happy to help friend."

Viktor was practically glowing. "We are glad to help, Mila. Do you vant us to vait for you and ezcort you to room?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, how would you two find the way out? Go on back to your ship. Professor McGonagall will take care of me." I shooed them down the hall.

Viktor and Comeran wished me goodnight and started back from where we came. I highly doubt they'd get much grief from patrolling staff. I knocked on the door and entered when I was welcomed. McGonagall was sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace, lit and warming the drafty castle office. She offered me the seat opposite her, a matching chair. I sunk into the well-worn cushion and waited for the Professor to explain our meeting.

She set her tea on the small coffee table between us with a gentle hand. "Good evening, Miss Granger. How was your run with the Durmstrang students?"

"It went well." I humoured her small talk. "Apparently, I am a natural runner and they have invited me to do so again tomorrow morning."

She smiled. "Wonderful. It's good to see you socializing and befriending our guests. Is Mr. Krum treating you well? Has he made you feel uncomfortable in any way?"

"Not at all. He has been very attentive and kind. He goes out of his way to make sure I am alright. I couldn't have asked for a better man to hold my life in his hands." It's true. It easily could have been anybody else. A person with less honor than Viktor. Someone, a pureblood even, that would have enjoyed abusing my life debt and humiliating me. Not Viktor. He was perhaps the sweetest man I have ever met.

"You don't know just how much better I feel hearing you say that. I was worried for you. Many in the past have abused the life debt. What once was an honored tradition became something to fear thanks to the greed and lust of men." She gave a shaky breath and I wondered if the topic was a little more personal than she let on. Could it be that McGonagall was once one of those women forced into a life debt through deception? Or one of her close friends? As much as I wanted to know, I refused to ask my favorite teacher what could be a sensitive inquiry. It was obvious that life debts were a subject of pain for the Head of Gryffindor. However, inquiring out of concern could show her that I could be a confidant for her just as she was for me. She was like a mother to me. More so than my actual mom. Minerva was the one to show me the wizarding world and had been the first to congratulate me on joining the ranks of Gryffindor. I missed my chance to offer my support as she had regained her composure and switched to the real reason I was here.

"Miss Granger, I have finished and sent your Animagus paperwork to the Ministry and have received a reply just before dinner. A representative or two will come by tomorrow after classes to question and evaluate your proficiency in the spell. They will then write down your description, ask you if you are willing to aid the Department of Law Enforcement's Aurors, on special missions and then they'll be on their way. Considering your Animagus form, should the press catch wind of this, they will swarm the castle in an attempt to question you. One of those deplorable vultures will be Rita Skeeter, a vile woman that writes more fiction than fact. Everything you say to her, everything she sees you doing, she will warp and twist so profoundly, it will make you sick. No matter how pure and good-natured you are, that… beady-eyed harlot will make you out to be the worst kind of witch. I suggest you agree to assist the Aurors as all the Animagi on their payroll are kept under heavy lock and key. You will still be on the registry, but your form won't be listed."

Rita Skeeter sounded exactly like the kind of reporter I _**never**_ wanted to meet. I was considering the perks of working with the Aurors when it struck me. "Isn't that the writer for the Daily Prophet?"

"The very same. I want you to be very wary of that woman, Hermione. Though you and I can easily see through her lies, others are not so observant. Many people read the Daily Prophet to lap at the drama she stirs for her own sick pleasure. She has destroyed many a reputation with her filthy deceits. Try to stay away from her."

I nodded and stretched, my robes and uniform brushing against my skin. "Alright, Professor. I shall do my best. I am not looking forward to the press. I hate unneeded attention. Seems I chose a good time to achieve my form though. The Tournament isn't far off and that will certainly keep her out of the Ministry's records."

"Indeed. Why do you think I finished the paperwork so early?" She chuckled lightly. "Come, Miss Granger. You will need your strength for tomorrow."

We both stood up and headed for the door. "I just have to make it 'til thursday; the day the champions are chosen. No one will be thinking of me then."

Monday was coming to an end. I only have to make it through tuesday and wednesday. Two days of constant vigilance. It couldn't be that hard. Three years as Harry Potter's best friend has taught me to always remain on guard. I can do this.


	5. Not So Secret

AN: Important message at the end of this depressingly short chapter! Be sure to read! :3

… And I still don't own any of this shit. I'm only playing with JKR's brain children.

* * *

Chapter 5

Feeding Frenzy

I came to consciousness slowly. The bed seemed extra fluffy, extra warm, making it very difficult for me to find the motivation to get up. I snuggled deeper beneath the covers, telling myself I'd get up in just five more minutes.

The first hint that something wasn't right was the shift of the covers and a weight sliding over my waist. Next thing I know, I'm being snuggled by a particularly large male.

The morning calm was shattered by my scream.

Both of us jumped out of the bed at the same time. While I curled up in the corner clutching the sheet to my chest, the man leaped to his feet and assumed a defensive stance, prepared for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing in the girl's dorm!"

The man, Viktor now that I recognized him, turned to me wearing a look of confusion. "Mila? Vat you mean girl dorm? You are in my room."

Upon further inspection, I realized that I was not in my dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. First, there was only one queen bed. Not four twins. Second, the walls were made of varnished wood, not gray stone. And third, I could see a private bathroom through a partially closed door. The only rooms that had private bathrooms in them were the teachers rooms and the Head Boy and Girl, though I hear they had to share one.

One thing was for certain: I was in Viktor's territory. The question is how I moved from the Gryffindor tower to the Durmstrang ship, a ship that had no boats to take me to it without getting wet and then maneuvering the unfamiliar halls to Viktor's room, without getting caught by a patrol?

The second door flew open and there stood High Master Karkaroff and a few of his students. Comeran was peeking around Karkaroff's intimidating form with little success. His eyes widened when he spotted me.

"Vat iz going on in here?!" Karkaroff's dark gaze landed on me and shot to Viktor, narrowing in disdain. "How did you get girl in your room? You know the rules!"

Viktor didn't look nearly as flustered as he should have been, but his tense shoulders revealed his unease. "I do not know, High Master. I vake up to Mila's scream. I have not a idea how she got here."

Karkaroff went off on a tangent then, and a well rehearsed one if the irritated response of the students was to be believed. While the High Master ranted about traditions, slipping into his native tongue, I began pondering just how I ended up in Viktor's room. I wasn't wet so I couldn't have slept-swam to the ship. Even if I did, there was nothing for me to climb my way to the deck. Flying was definitely out. Besides, how could I have known where to go? I've never been on a ship before and I wouldn't have known where to go. Just how in the hell did I end up here?

The flare of my Star Ball coming to life against Viktor's skin provided the answer.

If the quick glances Viktor was shooting at me was anything to go by, I think I have discovered how I moved from my bed to his undetected.

I climbed to my feet, wrapping the sheet around me. "I think I know what's going on here, but I want to be sure. Viktor, when I give the word, I want you… think of whatever you were thinking of last night about me." I walked around the bed and the glowering Karkaroff in favor of walking down the hall. The sea of curious males parted to make way for me. I stopped only when the hall did, stealing a glance out the circular window to the dark skies. I could barely see the outline of the castle against the starry backdrop. Turning to face the Durmstrang students, I shouted for Viktor. "Okay, Viktor! I want you to touch the… charm I gave you and think of me. Preferably of whatever you were thinking of last night!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I was overtaken by a wave of warmth and the feeling of weightlessness. The comforting heat only lasted for a few seconds. When the air cooled and gravity reclaimed me, I was back inside the room standing directly in front of the man that called me.

"Oh no."

Viktor was palming the orb hanging between his impressive pectorials with a grin. "I zee no downside."

Karkaroff shook off his shock and addressed me. His english was much better now that he wasn't shouting. "I have never heard of zat spell. Iz it a Port Key?"

Merlin's toenails! How am I going to explain my Star Ball's abilities without revealing what it is and what that makes me? "It's a… charm I made myself, sir. It was honestly only supposed to be a spell that would alert me if Viktor needed me and lead me to him. To make it a little easier to serve my debt to him. I guess it turned more into a kind of Port, but much less jarring and nausea-inducing. I guess I wasn't specific enough or put too much energy into the orb for it to transport me from the tower to Viktor's side."

"Hm." Karkaroff eyed Viktor's fist holding the ball. "Impressive how you made a Port Key vithout trying. I'll excuse your breach of da ship if it iz debt business. Have Viktor escort you back to ze castle. This ship has many traps for ze unwary intruder."

Karkaroff left us then, shutting the door and cutting off us off from the other boys. Viktor beamed at me, but I was much less perky. "Well, Viktor, I guess it's a good thing we figured this out now and not later, say, during a test. Now this may be fantastic for you, but you must take into consideration my schedule. I don't know how sensitive that… charm is, so it might be that you even having a passing thought about me could bring me to your side. Though I don't want you to take off my Sta… the charm I gave you, that means you will have to study and memorize my schedule and avoid thinking of me during our classes. And while you bathing."

Viktor nodded in understanding. "I vill do my best, but you are very… mem… mem-or-a-ble person. You come to my thoughts every now and zen."

My face heated in flustered embarrassment and I turned away to hide my blush from him. From his subdued chuckles, I knew I had failed. Still, I couldn't bring myself to berate him as I would have done to Harry, Ron, or anyone else that saw me in such an undignified manner. I don't think he'll be spreading it around anyway.

VHK

The excited chatter of students had me waking from my morning nap, peeking through my many tails to watch them close in on the 'classroom'. Apparently, waking up in another person's bed and then hiking back to my dorm is very draining, hence the mid-morning nap. My dreams were haunted by condescending Ministry workers and sneering reporters, making for a rather unfulfilling nap. Compared to the rest of my night, sleeping with Viktor was much better.

A thrill I couldn't name shot through me at the thought of sleeping next to Viktor. I recalled how nice it was to cuddle up next to him and how it felt to be held. Shocked at my indecent thoughts, I tried to shake it off and stretched my stiff muscles. Why should Viktor's cuddly sleep habits matter to me? They don't. Not at all. The only thing about him that concerns me is his physical, mental, emotional stability and safety. Everything else was trivial. I barely know him. I owe him a life debt and once it has been satisfied, Viktor and I will go our separate ways without ever speaking again. He'll eventually forget me in favor of his career as I will forget him.

The stutter of my heart begged to differ when I spotted his face among the crowd. The warm, light feeling in my chest chilled and sunk to my stomach as I spotted a group of beautiful Beauxbatons and Hogwarts girls giggling around him. One brunette bimbo, dressed in the blue silk of the french magic school, brushed her impressive bust against his arm. It made me want to do bad things to the shameless slag. My seething hatred for the irritating tart morphed into smug satisfaction when he scowled and pulled away. He gave Hagrid a look of profound relief when he called class into session.

"Hello hello! Welcome ter Care of Magical Creatures. I am Professor Hagrid. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask." A hand shot up. "Yes, miss…?"

Some harlot that batted her lashes at Viktor stepped forward, a little look-alike sticking to her side like glue. Much too young to be taking seventh year classes. "Delacour, Messier Ha-greed. Is it true zat you have a Kitsune?" Her voice was light and airy. Nearly all masculine, and even a few feminine, eyes were on her and hung to each syllable that fell from her lips like a waterfall. It was disgusting to watch.

Hagrid heaved a sigh. "I guess keepin' her a secret was too much ter ask. Yes, we will be studyin' Kitsunes this week! Ember has volunteered ter stand in class as an honored guest. I highly sa'gest you treat her like one. Set a poor boy's robes on fire yesterday. Come on out, Ember! Don't be shy!"

I exited my hiding place in the bushes with my head held high. Delacour may have my human form beat in the looks department, but my animal form is gorgeous. I am a powerful witch any man would be lucky to have. At least that's what I told myself. Because I am. Though it doesn't matter. It's not like I care what anyone thinks. It certainly wasn't Viktor's gaze of awe that had me fanning my tails. Nope. I am simply enjoying the admiration of my peers. Merlin knows all of it will disappear when my secret is outed. I'll just enjoy this _good_ attention while it lasts.

The little girl by Delacour's side was squealing and thrashing her hands as if fanning a really hot bite of food in her mouth. She began firing off french words in such a rapid pace that even her french-speaking companions couldn't understand her. Seeing as french was my second language, being a conversationalist at best, I hadn't a chance of translating the girl's nonsense. It eventually slowed and turned into french garble I could somewhat understand as gentle beckoning. I spared her a single glance and sat back on my haunches, curling my tails around my legs. Hagrid silenced the class easily compared to yesterday and started asking questions.

We were only five minutes in when Viktor finally made the connection.

He had pulled my Star Ball out and started stroking it. I felt every rub against my skin as if he were touching my fur. After a while, he jerked his hand back wearing a bashful expression on his face. He had looked around and grew confused with every second that passed. I assumed he had been thinking of me and was waiting for me to appear. When I hadn't, according to him, he had grown worried.

A part of me wasn't surprised. No matter how talented, no matter how good he may be, there is no way a national quidditch team would allow a student with less than exemplary grades to play on their team. And even if it was good publicity, a man like Karkaroff wouldn't let one of his students play in the big leagues unless Krum was an upstanding pupil. At least he shouldn't. I hope he wouldn't. That's just asking for trouble and a lot of bad press.

Of course, a Hufflepuff had to bring up the topic of Star Balls. It wasn't until Hagrid described the orbs and their appearance that Viktor realized what he wore around his neck. A gentle probe, a soft call of my name alerted me that he had me figured out. My head shot towards him so fast my neck cracked. He watched me with a shrewdness not many their age, or even older, had. A passing thought pertaining to Durmstrang's curriculum had me pondering if maybe the masculine students were taught observational skills equivalent to that of Aurors. As a first year, I became curious of the other magical schools and read up on them. I remember a passage from one of the pitifully few books in the Hogwart's library stating that many Durmstrang graduates were highly skilled duelists and warriors. The Bulgarian Ministry of Magic supposedly had the highest number of decorated Aurors than any other hands down.

"Come here." His lips barely moved as he whispered his command. Even if I wanted to deny him, I couldn't stop myself from getting up and padding towards him. I weaved around his kneeling form and took a perverse amount of pleasure in his gentle strokes on my back. "Hello, Mila."

I let out a soft chirp in response.

"Might wanna be careful dere, Mr. Krum! Ember can get o' bit snappy."

Viktor's lips curled in a small grin and continued giving me the petting a lifetime. "No. Dis girl iz too sweet."

"Ah, you say that now. Jus' wait 'til she gets annoyed."

Viktor's only response was to add a second, talented hand to scratch my lower jaw and throat. I had been reduced from a powerful creature of Japanese legend to a purring mass of furry happiness.

My ears flicked and focused on the sound of approaching footsteps. Gentle purrs turned into a savage growl that made Delacour's mini clone stumble to a halt. The original pulled her back, glaring daggers into my skin.

Another caress of my neck shut me up quick. "Stop. You are okay. I vill not let anyzing happen to you."

 _That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be touched. It's too weird!_ He started petting me again. _But you are the exception. Stars above! I love his hands!_

I passed the rest of the class in Viktor's lap, reveling in his wonderful attention and barking at anyone who got too close. The French girls kept their distance while those from Hogwarts and Durmstrang were more curious. Viktor's friends managed to get in quick pats and pulling away before I could snap at them. The only female amongst the men was allowed to pat my head. I still didn't want her hand any lower than that. Viktor I liked, though. That and I owed him a life debt after all. He can pet me all he likes. It's not like he's hurting me or anything. He's only stroking my bare skin covered only by tan fur_ He gently pinched the nape of my neck. _Oh, that's nice._

The test of the day was uneventful and I was finally released for dinner. I was about to join Harry when I felt fingers run along my skin. My head snapped sideways to see Viktor waving me over. I have Harry an apologetic smile and continued down the aisle to join Krum. The men greeted me warmly, shielding me from and returning Slytherin's glares with their own darker versions. The glaring soon ceased.

"Mila! Vhy did you not say you vere Kitsune?"

I shrugged and eyed the foreign dishes laid out on the table. "I wanted to keep it secret. There's never been a magical Animagus form before, at least not since the commencement of records, and I didn't want to be crowded. I'm already a record breaker and holder of an Order of Merlin and that fame is starting to die down. I didn't want to bring more attention on myself."

If anyone would understand, Viktor would as a professional Quidditch player. From the look on his face, he did. "Ah. Zen you have nozing to vear vrom me. I vill keep secret until dying breathe. I take it to grave."

"Thank you." I let Viktor help load my plate and half listened as he said the names and explained what and how each was made. Though it all looked less than appetizing, the food was delicious if a little strange. I specially liked the garash cake. The earthy undertone of walnut was paired perfectly with the creamy chocolate frosting. Dimitri had demanded another Patronus display, and I complied. I was able to hold it without collapsing this time, but I did drop the spell after showing I was proficient. I even helped a few others. Some, like Viktor, had managed to get misty shields. Most of them were only capable of creating wispy lights. With my help, two had a nearly corporeal Patronus. Viktor's Patronus resembled a german shepard. Comeran's took the shape of an orca. The others would get there, but they needed memories of true happiness.

We ended the day with a run and Viktor escorted me back to the castle. He was seemed contemplative, fingering my Star Ball and all but driving me crazy with his silence. He stopped us before the front doors. "Mila?"

"Something on your mind, Viktor?"

He kept rubbing the orb between the enchanted wire. "I zink I know how you can pay off debt. At least to start off."

I leaned against the wall, trying to hide my apprehension. "What do you need?"

Viktor caught and held my gaze. "I vant you to teach me how to be Animagus."

What? "Me? I only just achieved my second form. I don't think I'm the right person to ask. If anyone, you should be asking Professor McGonagall. She's a Transfiguration Master and has been an Animagus for many decades."

Viktor shook his head. "I don't vant McGonagall. I vant you to teach me. Give me chance to see more ov your fox."

"Viktor, I really…" A cat Patronus darted through the air, curled around me, and settled in mid air as if perching on a chair. Minerva's voice stated that the Ministry representatives have arrived and to join them in her office. The cat faded away, leaving me and Viktor in silence. "Alright. I'll teach you the steps to becoming an Animagus. Who knows, maybe you'll be german shepard like your Patronus. Then we can run around together and you can watch me set fire to annoying peoples' robes."

His grin was bright. "Sounds like good time. I look forward to learning vrom you."

I bowed deeply and encouraged him to return to his ship before making way to McGonagall's office. When I got there, Minerva and a strange man were waiting for me. He was thin and wiry and had lush, honey brown hair that fell past his shoulders and gentle waves. If I had met him before my hair had turned from a frizzy bird's nest to shiny curls, I would have automatically hated him and his perfect hair. As it was, I offered him a kind smile. My father, a retired soldier desk jockey for the british Navy, always told me that a sweet smile and go-getter attitude could get you far in the government. He said that no matter what asshole you were dealing with, you had to grin and bear it and never give an attitude. People talk and it's best not to give them anything to talk about.

The man got to his feet and offered a hand. "Good evening, Miss Granger. My name is Leo DeVroye. I'm here to ask you a few questions and confirm your Animagus form and its appearance so we may have it on record."

"It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand the way I was taught, firmly and with confidence. We all took our seats and the interview began. We talked about how long the process took, why it took so long, debated if the events of the last two years may have affected the Transfiguration at all, and if I knew I would be a Kitsune before I changed for the first time. He also wanted to know if I may have had or done something in my childhood that may have caused me to have a magical Animagus form. Besides a trip to Japan when I was probably six, I couldn't think of anything that could have affected me so dramatically. The interview ended with me changing in front of Leo and being poked and prodded and viewed from every possible angle.

He left with a broad smile across his face and a solemn vow that my Animagus form would remain unsaid. I would still be in the registry of course, but one would have to be looking to find me.

* * *

Alrighty, my beloved readers. I have been doing a lot of thinking over the past months and I've got a some news for y'all.

Firstly, I got a job over the summer at a pizza place. It's annoying as hell as everyone and their aunt Fanny's are overcome by the desire to call and order all day Friday and there are an endless number of assholes who call or come in ten minutes before closing and order something nice and messy and complicated. If you do this, I'm not that sorry to inform you that you are, in fact, a dick. Stop it.

Secondly, nieces and a nephew from the eldest sister have moved in with us. Not fun.

Thirdly, college begins bright and early Monday morning. 8:30 in the morning to be exact. Aren't I lucky?

And finally, now that I have a steady paycheck, it's time I join a gym and get my lazy butt into gear and do some damn running. I used to be in such great shape. And now my body is like… pleh.

Taking all this into consideration, I have come to a conclusion:

I will be setting all my stories on the back burner. **All except one.**

Why you ask? Simple. I have way too many stories going on, too many plots swirling in my head, and I need to take one and go with it. I know I am capable of finishing a story. I've done so before, even if the endings kinda sucked, but I can still finish these plots! And to do that, I'll need to narrow my focus down to one storyline.

And you all will choose which one.

I love my readers. The feedback I get from you guys really brightens my day and encourages me to write more. I just need to do so one story at a time.

I have a poll up on my profile for you all to choose which story you want to see completed first. There are a few on there that are more recent that I find really interesting and would love pursuing. To get you all as excited about them as I am, I'll be posting the first chapters or prologues as soon as they're completed for you all to get a feel for them. They will hopefully be up by the end of the month. Hopefully.

Final note: I have thought about Hermione in this story, really thought about her strengths and weaknesses, and I've agreed with most of my fans that she isn't perfect. You all haven't seen it yet but Hermione will have flaws. Hell, she already does. Considering her powers though, their will be weaknesses and flaws in her abilities. While cool and incredibly powerful, there will be ways around them. Have any of you seen "Breaking the Magician's Code"? Sure, those magic tricks may seem amazing the first time around, but it stops being so impressive once you know how they did it. Some of Hermione's abilities will be like that. Powerful and intimidating, until you figure out how it works. Once you know how something works, you can work around it. Blood sucking parasi… I mean lawyers do it all the time. They know the law and they work around it.

So while Hermione may seem flawless now, we are only a few chapters in and haven't really done anything yet. It's only just begun.

That's all I've got to say for now. I hope you enjoyed this short, short chapter.

SPN :3


End file.
